


Sacrifices given too soon

by Yanwa



Series: Sacrifices [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mutant!Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanwa/pseuds/Yanwa
Summary: Spencer Reid´s life had never been easy. But he simply couldn´t ignore his gift. No matter how much pain it brought him, it also let him towards Remy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Spencer is in danger, we need to move!” Diana insisted behind his back. 

William Reid only sighed tiredly. He had been listening to his wife’s demand the whole day and was getting sick of it. 

“Diana, love. Is this one of your… hunches?” If it was just another of Diana´s strange premonitions, he was not going to let it go. Not this time. He loved her, he really did. But the strangest demands at the most inconvenient times… Like bringing Spencer over to her brother to stay the night. She never did that before on such a short notice. Fine, he could live with that. But moving? This time, he needed to talk to her. He should stop giving in to her demands and finally make a point. 

When he turned around to face his wife, he saw her looking at him. Sometimes, the way she looked at things or people… he shivered. Like she knew more that she should. And now, she was looking the same way at him. Like she knew what was going to happen if she answered. 

Then she blinked and the look disappeared behind a lovely and fond smile. 

“Of course not, honey.” She assured him. “I just… I saw Mister Michaels talk to Spencer on the playground.” 

William blinked surprised. Then he felt relief. It was not another of this strange episodes. This was perfectly normal behavior. Any mother would be worried if an adult man talked to their child at the playground. Although- 

“Gary Michaels? Maybe he just wanted to talk to Spencer. Our son is rather exceptional and of course people would be curious.” William was still unsure how to feel about the “exceptional” part. His son was no doubt a genius. Which other four year old would play chess? Part of him was filled with pride over having a child of clearly superior intellect. But part of him felt wary about the fact that Spencer was so… different. 

Diana’s fond smile widened into one full of love and pride at this. She was a really devoted mother and the fact that Spencer was different did nothing to diminish her love. On the contrary. 

“I know, love. But he seemed too interesed for my liking.” She said. “He´s always hanging around the children.” 

“He´s a neighbor, Diana. Of course he´s passing the playground occasionally.” William argued. For a moment the suspicious thought of Diana insisting too much passed his mind. Maybe it was one of these occasions and Diana just didn´t want to admit it. 

Torn between reasoning himself that her reaction was natural for any mother and the suspicion that maybe she was overreaction, since Gary only talked to Spencer, William missed the calculating gaze of his wife. 

“Maybe you´re right.” Diana finally agreed and William suppressed a relieved sigh at the final proof that everything was fine. Smiling, he went over to his wife and placed his hands around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her leaning against him. Diana placed her soft hands on his cheeks and smiled up to him. “Maybe I´m just being silly.” She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

Well… who would have thought that a conversation heading toward another of those discussions could turn so nice so quickly? And there had been quite a lot of discussions between them lately, leading to Diana distancing herself and depriving her husband of her attention.  
Before his wife stepped away, he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her body up against his, half expecting her to pull away anyway. She didn´t. But she didn´t lean in again either.

Feeling the need to placate his wife in order for her to stop thinking about this, he said:  
“Of course you´re not silly. Any mother would be worried about her child in your situation. It´s normal.”  
Diana finally leaned against him, though not quite the way he would have liked. Although her hands went to his neck and she pushed her fingers up to his hair, she still appeared a bit bothered. Nonetheless, she leaned closer and placed her lips against his throat. A hot spike of arousal shot straight to his groin. He loved it when she did that and he could feel his own body reacting. It´s been too long. 

His hands slipped further down from her wait to her bottom as he kissed her again. She kissed back, but… it was almost a bit absent minded. She was still worried. Ending the kiss, William leaned his forehead against Diana’s. 

“You know what? Tomorrow, I´ll see if I can´t take a look into Michaels. See if he´s got a file or something. Okay?” He offered in his most understanding tone. It might be a good idea to look the man up. After all, he didn´t want anything to happen to his son either and if it stopped Diana from worrying… 

Finally, he felt the woman in his arms relax again. When he kissed her again, she even leaned closer against him and kissed him back wholeheartedly. Her hands left his neck and slipped further down to the buttons of his shirt as her kiss grew more heated. 

William almost moaned. It´s been a while since they had sex. But it feels like forever since they actually fucked. Hot and fast and dirty. There was no bigger turn on than Diana Reid talking dirty during hard sex. Because Diana never used any improper language otherwise. She liked the soft, slow and gentle kind of sex. But this… this was turning towards becoming anything but soft, slow or gentle. He leaned down and gripped her ass tight, pulling her close enough for her to feel his beginning erection through their clothes. When she used his grip to wrap her legs around his hip, he carried her to the living room. He had wanted to carry r her further to their bedroom. But then her hands became desperate, almost tearing his shirt and she started grinding against him… He decided the couch was good enough. William stopped thinking when his wife broke the kiss and instead whispered in his ear that she wanted him to fuck her. 

They didn´t leave the living room for the entire night. 

\-----

 

The next day, William Reid went to work in a splendid mood. Finally, things were turning better again. He knew their marriage had been wonky lately with Diana´s strange behavior but yesterday… well, yesterday and today… If he had known sooner he just needed to handle her right, he would have promised her to look up any file weeks ago. Who would have thought sweet, educated Diana Reid could talk like that while she did things even he as her husband had not though she could do. Just thinking about it… he needed to get to his office soon. Maybe call her and spice up their encounter with a little phone sex. Hear her lovely voice as she described in detail just what she wanted him to do to her. He could take care of his once again raising erection listening to his wife telling him things even a Las Vegas whore would be ashamed to hear. And after work, they would do this things. What a lovely day. 

William Reid actually whistled a tune while he went to his office. Shortly after he sat down, the intern brought his coffee. In this moment, when he saw that the young woman noticed the state of arousal and flushed bright red, a thought hit him. 

William Reid didn´t feel ashamed as he listened to his wife talk on the phone while the intern was on his knees before him. He moaned and panted into the phone as his dick slipped between a woman’s lips and a wet tongue pressed against his heated flesh. It didn´t take him to lose his self-control when the lovely woman in front of him sucked on his hard dick and Diana´s voice sounded in his ear. One hand held the phone to his ear, halfway covering up the microphone. The other hand went to the back of his interns head, holding her tight. In the back of his head, he knew he was cheating. But right at this moment, he felt like a god damn man in the most primal sense of the word as he fucked his interns mouth wildly. Muffling choking gasps with more deep thrusts into the warm mouth.  
He came so hard, he almost blackened out. Spilling his seed into the woman´s mouth, he pulled out between swollen lips and let go of the gasping man to grab his dick and pump it a few times. Prompting drops of come to spill on the woman’s face. Watching his junk spill down the woman´s cheek and lips, he thanked his wife, who had heard him come and promised her to be home soon. 

Then he hung up and let himself fall back into his office chair, pants still between his ankles. 

The guilt came afterwards. It prompted him to look up Gary Michaels instead of just telling Diana he didn´t find anything. And he quickly agreed with his wife, that moving might be a good idea, since he discovered that Michaels was listed on file for sexually offenses. After all, they were moving to protect their son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for strong language 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \-------

“Spencer.” Williams hesitant voice disturbed the silence of the room. 

Five year old Spencer looked up from his book and into his father’s eyes. The moment his eyes met those of William Reid, he saw his father flinch away. Then William’s stare turned disapproving. 

“What have I told you about the way you look, Spencer?” he asked sourly. 

“I´m sorry.” Spencer said automatically and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again, all the silver specs disappeared from his eyes. By now, Spencer didn´t bother to explain to his father how difficult it was to constantly focus on his appearance. Even at home – or at least when William was at home – he had to adjust his looks. 

Seeing his son´s brown eyes, William relaxed. 

“It´s fine, Spencer.” He assured his son. “You just shouldn´t forget to keep your looks normal.” 

Scoffing slightly, Spencer nodded. Both of his parents had been telling him to be careful. But although his mother assured him that it was safer for him walk around with brown hair and eyes and he could neglect his looks inside the house, his father didn´t offer any explanation besides the fact that his natural appearance was not “normal” and he had to constantly be aware to use his abilities to look normal. Even at the tender age of nine, Spencer already wondered if his father was aware of his own behavior and how it was not logic at all. After all, William wanted him to be normal. And encouraged him to use abilities which were not normal to appear normal. At least, Spencer didn´t think his abilities were normal with the way William acted whenever he used them for anything different than looking normal. 

Spencer had only asked his father about that bit of illogical behavior once. It didn´t end very well so he didn´t ask again. Instead, he looked expectedly at his father until William seemed to remember he came in for a reason. 

“Right.” The lawyer took a deep breath. “I´m expecting someone from work. I need you to stay in your room and behave.” 

“Miss Heather is coming?” Spencer asked unhappy and instantly wanted to bite his tongue when his fathers face went dark again. 

“Have you been listening to adult conversation, Spencer?” The man asked and at once, Spencer shook his head. William huffed, disapprovingly. “Then how do you know her name?” 

Expecting his son to admit his lie, William frowned when Spencer shifted uncomfortable on his bed and looked away. 

“Spencer? You know it´s not nice to listen to someone’s private conversation!” William scolded and entered the room fully. “You should apologize and promise to not do it again!” he demanded and Spencer pouted. 

“Fine. No book night today.” The man decided and was met with an outraged outcry. 

“I didn’t listen!” The boy shouted and William sighed. 

“Of course you did. I never introduced you two and yet you still know her name. And you won´t admit to it. Spencer, really. Skipping book night is not the worst punishment but if you continue this, it will get worse.”

“But I didn’t listen in!” Spencer still claimed and William huffed. 

“Then how do you know her name?” He was a reasonable parent. Let his son explain this. 

Instead of explaining, Spencer however bit his lip. 

“Fine. No book night today and tomorrow.” William said. 

Now his son looked ready to cry and William leaned down and sat on the edge of Spencer’s bed. “Spencer, you have to know that lying and listening in is bad. You can´t do that. You understand that, don´t you?”

This time, instead of protesting, Spencer nodded.  
“I understand people don´t want me to know their secrets.” The boy said, still unhappy. 

For a moment, William felt as if his insides were freezing over, but then he forced himself to relax. He never did anything with Heather here while Spencer or Diana were at home. Spencer couldn´t know. 

“It´s not polite to listen to other people’s conversations.” He corrected and added: “And it´s not all right to lie to your father. Now, promise me you will not listen to my conversations while I have visitors from work ever again.” William demanded. God knew what the boy could hear. Heather was not exactly subtle. At least, he didn´t have to worry about Diana today. His wife was in the hospital after having some kind of mental episode and wandering around Las Vegas in her nightwear, almost being hit by more than one car until the police delivered her to the hospital. He would pick her up tomorrow. She would be fine there, no reason to cancel his plans. 

“I promise.” Spencer finally said and picked up his book again. Only to shout out in protest, when his father took it and placed it on the shelf above the bed. 

“I just said no book night, Spencer.” William said and smiled at the expression on his son’s face. “Now, sleep well, Spencer. It´s just two nights and the day after tomorrow, you can stay up reading as long as you want again. If you behave.” 

Sighing sadly, Spencer nodded and crawled under the covers to lie down. William placed a small kiss on his hair and quickly stood up when the ring of the doorbell was heard through the house.  
“That´s my boy. Good night, Spencer. And don´t forget: No eavesdropping!” 

The moment the door closed, Spencer was reaching under his bed, searching for the tiny flashlight and another book, while he mumbled under his breath.

“I didn´t eavesdrop. I just know.” But he couldn´t tell that to his father, could he? Simply knowing things, he just shouldn´t be able to know was after all not normal. And if it´s not normal, his father wouldn´t want to know about it. 

\-------------

When Spencer was six, he heard his parents fighting. 

“- like a wife! We´re not roommates, Diana. We are married! And I expect my wife to behave like a wife and god damn spread her legs from time to time!” His father sounded drunk. Again. 

“Keep your voice down, William!” The sharp tone of his mother was much less loud, but no less piercing. 

“Or what?! Sorry to tell you, love –“ It sounded like an insult “- but you can´t command what I do or don´t do!”

“Do you want our son to hear you behaving like-“ 

“Like what, Diana?” William hissed. 

There was silence after that, Diana probably speaking in a lower voice, so Spencer couldn´t hear her voice. 

Then the sudden, piercing sound of shattering glass. Spencer stumbled out of bed and over to the door. The voices became loud again, as he shifted the door open just a bit to peak into the hallway. 

“You don´t talk to me like that! I’m the man in this house! You are just a crazy, frigid whore!”

“Frigid whore? Really, William? That doesn´t even make sense.” Diana’s dry tone didn´t seem to lessen the tension one bit. Instead, William sounded even more enraged as he shouted incoherently at his wife. Shortly after that, Spencer could hear his father hissing again. 

“You know what, Diana. I´ve got enough. I will leave and see to my own needs. And if this marriage goes to hell, this freak you call our son will know exactly that the reason for this is that you are not able to do your duty as a good damn woman!” 

Spencer flinched, when his father suddenly shouted out.  
“You hear that, Spencer?! Your mother is a fucking worthless cunt and this is all her fault!” 

After slamming the door shut on his way out, there was silence left. Stumbling to the kitchen, Spencer saw his mother standing there. She was trembling, but he could see it was from anger. A smashed bottle of beer was lying on the ground, sharp shards of class spread across the floor. 

“Mommy?” Spencer asked hesitantly. Diana looked up, all anger vanishing from her face. 

“Spencer, my dear.” She hurried over to him, not caring about the glass cutting her feet. When she stood in front of her son, she crouched down to wrap her arms around his fragile frame. 

“Is he gone?” Spencer asked, afraid of either answer. 

“For now, baby. He´ll be back.” Diana’s voice was bare of any emotion when she said the last part. “I´m sorry.” She added. “He should not have said these things. He was drunk and not thinking clearly.” It sounded like an excuse. 

“Where did he go?” 

“Don’t worry, Spencer. He didn´t go anywhere he didn´t go before. He´s just visiting someone from work.” Diana picked up her son and carried him to the living room, where she sat down with him in her lap. Taking one of the covers from the couch, she wrapped both of them in the soft material as Spencer snuggled closer to her. 

“You mean he went to Miss Heather?” He asked. Diana froze for just a moment. Then her grip tightened again. Other than her husband, she didn´t question him knowing that name. 

“Yes, he went to Miss Heather.” Her voice sounded sad. “I am so sorry, Spencer. For what is about to come. Maybe things would be different if I could just…. But I can´t.” By now, she didn´t seem to even talk to her son anymore. “If I only didn´t let him to go to work that day, but you needed to be save.” 

Her son didn´t answer, instead he hugged his mother tighter.  
“It´s all right, mom.” Save in his mother´s arms, Spencer drifted off to sleep.

He didn´t see his mothers face as sorrow and pain broke out on her feature. “It´s not, Spencer. It´s not. But I didn’t see it soon enough. And now I don´t know how to change it anymore.” She whispered desperately. 

\------------

When Spencer was eight, his father was mostly absent. Physically. His mother was mostly absent mentally. 

Diana seemed more and more desperate as she claimed to search for a way out. She would not tell of what she wanted to get out and her mind slipped further and further. 

William seemed to be torn between taking care of her in a way that portrait more guilt than love and running away. He spent more time with the latter than with the former. 

Spencer now has formally met Miss Heather. He didn´t like her. He didn´t like the way she talked about his mother. She was nice enough to him but seemed eager to leave the house with William whenever she came around. 

Which happened more often as the weeks passed. 

\-----------

When Spencer was nine, his father came home drunk again. He was a loud and it was not hard to hear him curse everyone. Especially women. He didn´t seem to differ between any woman, he just cursed them in general. 

Spencer curled tightly around his bed cover and tried to not listen to all those bad words.  
Miss Heather didn´t come anymore after that and Spencer was not sure he was relieved over that fact or not. 

He didn´t know why, but he knew it would be much longer until things would change, and this had been the final bit for things to fall in place. The sense of his father grew distant even through William now spent more time at home again. But he appeared resigned and worried.  
And increasingly afraid. 

It won´t be long anymore.

\----------- 

Two months later, just a one week after Spencer’s tenth birthday, William left.  
Spencer took care of his mother, just like he always did but this day was different. When William walked out of the house, it felt final and he knew his father was not coming home again. 

“It´s going to be alright, mom.” Spencer said, trying to hide the sudden appearance of a void in his chest with a trembling smile. He didn´t know why he felt that way, he knew this was going to happen. He had time to prepare. Nonetheless, Spencer lowered the spoon the was about to lift so his motionless mother´s lips and put it in the bowl of food he made. It left his hand free to wipe away the tears. His mother was not responding. But when he looked up, he could see her looking at him with sorrow. 

Or looking through him, in the distance. He couldn´t be sure. Probably the latter, since his mother’s words did not make much sense. 

“It will be worse, my love. When they come, but…. “ She smiled a relieved smile, her gaze became even more distant and the smile became a strange expression mixed of happy and pain. “Why does one of the most painful ways of it find you, my dear? You can´t simply love like most of them, can you? You will do everything for him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the language. I just don´t think a drunk and pissed off character like William is in this story would care much to censor his language. On the contrary. So I think it´s needed for this part and the scenes to come off authentic and creating the impact they should. 
> 
> Yanwa


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Okay, seriously. This chapter contains major bullying, sexual harassment and assault, violence and traumatic experience. It´s not light stuff and not suitable for everyone. Again, if you are triggered, legally not allowed to read or you simply don´t want to read something like this... stop reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> For everyone who wishes to read anyway… well, ‘enjoy’ might be a bit unsuitable, but you get the point, don´t you? ^^°

At age twelve, Spencer had not forgotten his mother’s strange prediction. For some reason he still couldn´t explain, it had felt more important than any of his mother’s other words when she was not quite there. She did have her good moments. Enough to enroll him into High school. 

Right now however, he didn´t think of her words. Instead, he was fidgeting in his seat, eager to return home. He had a bad feeling bout this day and he wanted to leave. And preferably not return for the rest of the school year. It was only just two weeks and he would be done with this whole thing. 

Graduate High School at twelve. His teachers were full of praise. 

Spencer was full of caution. Relying on instinct, he seemed to have developed a talent to avoid running into his bullies. As if knowing beforehand, Spencer took a different route whenever he felt like it. Just on the exact days when his bullies would wait for him at a certain spot. If they chose more than one spot – or all entries – he was able to outsmart or simply outrun them. Mostly. They were getting frustrated by the rather pathetic score in their favor and Spencer could almost feel the tension building up like an elastic band pulled to tight. Ready to snap. 

When Harper approached him with Alexa’s offer to meet at the football field, he smiled politely and told her he would be there without having any intention of actually being there. 

But when he was about to leave, it hit him. 

_A woman was crying. “Noooo, my baby!” She was being held by a man, equally crying._

Spencer stumbled against the wall. 

_“Don´t.” The man said desperately, as she tried to break free. A pained, wounded cry left her lips._

Instinctively, Spencer tried to shy away. He needed to get home. 

_“Ma’am.” The voice of another man. Filled with sorrow and pain over being faced with so much agony. The woman broke down. “What did he do to her? What did he- What did he do to her?!”_

She was a mother, he knew that. And she was suffering… mourning? Was her child….? 

_Pain. Agony. She broke free. Ran. Both of them were running. The mother towards her child. The child away from the man. Bloody foots and torn clothes. The mother forced her way between the bodies standing there. They didn´t matter, her baby mattered.  
The child was lying on the ground, her face pressed into the dirt. Weight on her and she was afraid, panicking really. Afraid of the pain, afraid of things she knew could technically happen but never thought might happen to her. _

Spencer knew he was slipping. Jumping between scenes. The timeline was not straight. The location shifting until… there was no longer a location, just _the feeling of fear. The feeling of the inevitable, of helplessness and the knowledge that this was not just pain. Things won´t be the same afterwards and he (she?) was afraid of what was about to happen. Of what would be afterwards. Of never being able to forget… she was afraid._

Spencer whimpered at the fainting feeling of piercing, sharp pain and a brutality that ran deeper than just the body. It was just a faint whisper of it, as whatever … vision he was having was leaving him. But it was enough to leave a disturbing feeling of helplessness and the sense of … this was going to happen. 

On shaking knees, Spencer stumbled away from the wall. He felt disoriented and stumbled towards the football field before he stopped himself. This was the wrong direction, he needed to turn around and… 

_The mother was crying as her daughter starred into the distance. But still shied away from touch without even looking at who was touching her. Blood on her legs. Clothes torn. Empty eyes._  
“She´s still alive.” A man said as if it might be helpful.  
But she´s not! Spencer wanted to scream. Can´t they see that he didn´t just kill her, he destroyed her! There was nothing left of the person she had been. Now she was just a suffering mess, damned for years and years of remembering this! Her death was already set in stone, because…. At first she would recover. She´d never be the same, but she would return to society. Damaged but there. She would fall in love and she would want to be happy and make her husband happy. And then she would find out, that this day had destroyed her chances of ever being a mother.  
And there would be no recovering from that. 

Spencer was almost sobbing. He thought about going home to his mother, hiding in her arms and never think of this again. But then he saw _her… her feed dangling, shoes missing. As she hung from the beam in the nice house she and her husband build for the family they wanted to have._

Spencer could not explain why he knew this. But if he went home now… This would happen. He just couldn´t let that happen. 

Turning around, twelve-year-old Spencer Reid moved towards the football field to meet Alexa, Harper… and his bullies. 

\---------

It hurt, when they tore his jacket and shirt off. When they pushed him towards the goal post. Spencer had never felt this aware of his body as his upper body was displayed to the cool air and the drunken crowd. He was only twelve, of course he was not as developed as they were! He hadn’t even hit puberty yet. He knew this. But their laughs over his thin and fragile body defied his logic. Their laughs still made him want to cover himself, as they pushed his back against the post and tied his wrist together behind the wood. Spencer felt tears running down his cheeks, shame filling his very being. He almost sobbed when they yelled in victory over the sign of weakness. 

“Oh… look at the poor baby.” The overly cooing voice was followed by a mocking laugh.  
“Crying for mommy.” Another voice purred.

“Should have stayed in Kindergarten instead of playing around with adults!” This voice belonged to one of the seniors who barely made it through exams. 

“Should have thought sooner before messing with the big boys.” The boy who was tying his wrists was pulling the ropes painfully tight. 

Spencer hiccupped and tried to get down, to curl up as much as he could with his hands behind his back. 

“Oh no. No no. We´re not done yet!” The voice who had mocked him for crying turned cruel and cold. “They all think so highly of you, don´t they? Fucking know it all, you just have to show them how much better you are, don´t you?” Brandon, the captain of the football team stood in front of him as he and the rest of the football team and even a few of the girls looked down at him. Some were looking as if he was something distasteful, some eyes were full of glee. 

“I´d say we show them what their little genius really looks like.” Alexa said, giggling. 

“'Little' genius, right!” One of the boys said and laughed. Then he leaned down and grabbed Spencer’s ankles, pulling hard, forcing his bent knees and hip to stretch. Spencer cried out and struggle, despite the sudden ache running through his shoulders. But he couldn´t really remove his feet from the older boy’s grip. He wanted to kick the boy, but the grip around his ankle was strong. Another boy stepped in and removed his shoes, while someone else was undoing his belt. 

“No!” Spencer screamed out and someone winced. 

“Damn, who would have thought that little nerd could be so loud!” The football player hissed. Pulling one of Spencer’s socks off – ignoring the mocking “Cute, they are mismatched” and another voice calling Spencer too stupid to even match a pair of socks – the teenager quickly took off the other sock as well.

Feeling his belt being pulled out or his pant loops, Spencer screamed again when someone already opened the button and zipper of his pants the moment the belt was away. 

“Give me the belt!” one of the girls said and gripped the thin leather before disappearing out of Spencer’s sight. 

They pulled of his trousers and underwear together. Spencer’s cries drowned in the booming laughs of the present pupils. He screamed for help until someone stuffed some fabric – he didn´t know what – into his mouth from behind and his own belt was tied around his head, securing the cotton in his mouth. 

Spencer still struggled, until he noticed how the display of his nacked body wringing seemed to amuse his attackers. When he curled up again this time, they were no longer holding him. 

Silent tears of shame still fell down his cheeks, as he tried to not listen to their mocking laughs and cruel shouts of what they thought about his penis, his nonexistent public hair, his skinny body. How pathetic he looked. How small he was. Some called him gay bait, some called him a freak, even through by some miracle, he hadn´t slipped up and knew he still looked like a normal – although somewhat malnourished and underdeveloped – twelve-year-old boy. 

“Hey Spencer!” one of them shouted. “Look here, that´s what a man is supposed to look like!”  
“Whoooow!” The crowd screamed, but Spencer didn´t look up. He didn’t want to see.  
“Are you kidding?” Another boy -Brandon- laughed. “You´re almost as small as he is. Look at…” There was pause, the sound of a zipper. “This!” the crowned wowed again and Spencer closed his eyes tightly, praying for this to be over soon. He pulled his knees further up, hiding his own lab in shadows. 

“Fuck you, you´re enjoying this, you Fucker! I´d be bigger too if I was hard, you sick fuck!” The first voice sounded, almost crazy in his laugher. At this laugh Spencer wondered for just a moment, if any of them took any drugs. And how it might affect their behavior. “Hey Spencer, bet you don´t know how to handle a dick! Don´t have much of one yourself, you should look how it´s done!” The first voice – the vice captain? - screamed again. 

“Fuck, look at that!” One member of the crowd shouted and they screamed collectedly. It didn´t take long for them to encourage the two boys, screaming rhythmically to cheer them on. 

“Hey!” someone shouted and kicked against Spencer’s leg. “Look up, jail bait! You’ll need to get used to this the next years. You´ll be bait in College!” Spencer didn´t look up until someone gripped the belt from behind and then he saw the Captain of the football team standing above him, legs spread as his hand was pumping his swollen dick. Right by his side was the next in command, eagerly working his own dick in a race to come sooner. 

For one moment, he was reminded of the girl… of the man raping her, forcing his hardness between her lips to wet the heated flesh. She was not aroused. 

“Oh oh, fuck.” The Captain grunted, as he looked down on the face in front of him. Silver iris and dark grey pupil which reflected the light behind dark eyelashes. There didn´t seem to be a sharp, defined line between iris and pupil but a slowly changing gradient. It was just a second, the blink of an eye. But that strange, alluring eyes in front of him... He spilled his semen all over Spencer’s face as the boy closed his silver eyes. 

The crowd, drunken on adrenaline and what they though was victory, cheered as Brandon’s sperm dripped down Spencer’s cheek. Brandon starred incomprehensively at Spencer’s face – big, but dark eyes, just like always- as Spencer blinked away tears and silently sobbed. Then Brandon was pushed aside and his vice captain took his position. 

Someone in the back was shouting how they should leave and someone else was ripping cloth and throwing it on a pile. Probably Spencer’s clothes. 

Brandon still looked at Spencer’s face as Mark finished, adding more creamy white fluid to the boys face and let some of it drip on a small chest. 

He could see someone else taking out their dick, but not to jerk off. Instead, the remaining, already thinning crowd was laughing about the way Spencer flinched away from the yellow jet of liquid as far as his bindings allowed. The person didn´t really hit Spencer, didn´t even come close. Instead, the stream hit the torn pieces of clothing, soaking the fabric in urine. He whistled a he made a show of shaking off the last drops before he put his dick away and closed his pants. Then he stumbled away, following the retreating crowd. 

Some where laughing about how they´d love to do this again some time, while they were leaving, closing the gates behind themselves loosely, without locking them. None of them looked back. 

\---------

Spencer was trembling. He had tried to space out during the last part and other than the flashback of the girls, he had managed to hold up. But now…now he became aware of his body’s trembling, his tears were washing away part of the drying cum on his face, but he felt… filthy as he watched almost mesmerized the dripping of his tears on his own chest. His mind felt strangely numb, denying him to really process what just happened and what was also dripping on his chest along with his tears.  
Only when he noticed his body trembling, he realized he was starting to grow cold. He didn´t know how long he had been here, but it was starting to get dark and when night came, the temperature was dropping.

Breathing heavily, Spencer tried to move his aching body. His shoulders hurt. His back did too. Whoever kicked his legs had not been gentle.

But.. no visions of the girl anymore. He knew he should be happy about it, but did it really help? What if this was all just some episode of a mental illness like his mother’s? What if it wasn’t but it happened anyway? 

Miserably, Spencer suppressed a sob and tried to move again, maybe if he could push himself up- ? 

“Oh my….” Spencer flinched at the voice from behind him. Fast approaching footsteps where running towards him. Then a man stopped and a sharp intake of breath told Spencer that he had not succeeded in restoring his appearance. 

“What the-“ Someone was walking around the post and looking down at Spencer. The man kneeled next to him and carefully lifted his hand towards the belt. 

“Shhh.” The man shushed soothingly as Spencer flinched away instinctively. He should feel saver now, shouldn´t he? But he didn´t. Instead, he felt like suffocating at the mere presence of the man. 

“I´m going to remove that.” The man said carefully and Spencer forced himself to relax, eager to get the belt off. He gasped for breath when first the belt and then the cloth were removed. 

“Thank you.” His voice sounded small and raw. The man just nodded and then looked Spencer down.

“Kid, are you hurt?” he asked and let out a relieved sigh when Spencer shook his head and said: “Not much.” 

Waiting to be untied, Spencer grew uncomfortable as the man continued to look at him. 

“Kid, you´ve… “ He pointed to his own face. “All over your face. Did some…” 

“No!” Spencer flinched, thinking of the girl. “They just…. ejaculated…. They didn´t do anything more… really.” It should be easier, talking about in a scientific way. It wasn´t. Voicing it out made him want to throw up. 

Taking a deep breath, Spencer tried to calm himself. But he still felt on edge. Maybe even more than before. 

A hand gripped his chin and forced his face up. He looked into the man’s face and watched the man muster his silver eyes and the way the tips of his hair had gained the same metallic color. 

“You are really beautiful.” The man said and Spencer felt sudden chills run down his spine. “Like a present, just for me.” The man continued and swallowed hard before he licked his lips. The man’s hand went to Spencer’s throat, squeezing it just the tiniest bit before moving further down.  
“What a bunch of idiots.” The man continued as his hand slipped further down, over Spencer’s chest and to his navel, picking up a bit of moisture on their way and leaving a trail downwards. “They had just the right idea, and then they left. But they left you for me, so I can´t really curse their ignorance, can I?” 

Spencer starred paralyzed at the man. His heartbeat was picking up as realization hit him.  
The girl wouldn’t be raped today… because her rapist was here. Instead of crossing the foot ball field and catching up to her in the park behind the school, the man was _here_. 

\------------

Fear gripped him hard, when the man reached his private parts and he flinched violently away, as far as his bindings allowed, but it didn´t even disturb the man the slightest. Instead, the man let go and shifted his position while he gripped Spencer’s legs, forcing them apart to leave room for him to kneel between the boy’s thighs. A strong arm wrapped around his waist when the man pulled Spencer’s on his lab as he shifted closer on his knees. Sharp pain flared in Spencer’s shoulders at the unnatural stretch of his arms behind his body, but he didn´t even care much about that when he could feel something hard pressing against his inner thigh. 

“Please, please don’t.” Spencer whispered, his voice refusing to work. 

“Shh...” The man shushed again against the boy’s ear, his breathing trembling because of how aroused he was. While one arm held Spencer in his lap, the other was running down his back along the boy’ spine, caressing the skin. When he reached the crack of Spencer’s ass, the boy snapped back and screamed for help. His body shifted uselessly in an attempt to move away from the offending hand and his heels were digging into the ground as he tried to push backwards. But then the man’s hand vanished from his ass and instead wrapped tightly around his throat. His head was slammed forceful against the goal post. For a moment, the world seemed to darken. As his throat was being squeezed, Spencer desperately tried to get some air, but it simply wouldn’t come. When Spencer’s struggles slowed down, the man chuckled and let go of Spencer’s throat, leaving the boy gasping, desperate for air.

Soon enough, the man’s hand moved back down, this time no longer caressing the skin but moving straight towards their goal. Then Spencer heard him catch his breath as a pair of fingers brushed his tight entrance. Spencer was trembling against the larger body as the man looked at him again, face full of wonder. 

“They really didn´t do anything to you, did they?” Spencer bit on his lips when the man’s finger prodded against his body’s opening again, teasingly. They pushed tentatively against the tight ring, but didn´t really push in. It was still enough to have Spencer cry out for the burning pain the man’s probing fingers caused. 

“How gorgeous.” The man said, removing his hand from between Spencer’s legs and quickly placing it between his own. Rubbing the hardness which was pushing against the cloth. “Such an innocent, little boy.” The man said, as he undid his belt onehandedly, but the movement was uncoordinated as the man let his hand slip down again and again to squeeze or rub his aroused member through the cloth or his jeans. 

The moment the man let loose so he could use his second hand to undress, Spencer screamed out and scrambled back until his back hit the wooden post again. The man was still kneeling between his legs, not leaving enough room for Spencer to pull his legs close enough to himself to close them. But at least he was of the man’s lap. 

The man let out a disapproving ‘tsk’ and looked down at the belt in his hands before letting it snap down on the boy’s skin, hitting his hip harshly. 

Crying out at the pain of the badly aimed hit, Spencer attempted to push himself further back, but there was no further back. He screamed again, this time louder, when another hit landed on his upper thigh hard enough to split his skin. Then, suddenly, it stopped. 

“Shhh…” The man hushed again, taking the belt between his hands again. “Don´t cry, pretty boy. We don´t want anyone to hear you.” Then he wrapped the belt around the goal post and Spencer’s neck, looping the leather through the buckle and pulling hard. It was a much thicker belt than Spencer’s own, almost like a collar which tied the choking boy’s neck to the goal post. The man hummed in appreciation, caressing the leather once as it sat tightly against Spencer’s neck. The buckle was pushing against his throat forcing Spencer to gasp for breath as he felt like he was suffocating. 

No longer caring about the tears running down his face, Spencer knew he could not break free. No one had heard his screams so far which meant no one was in the school or hearing range. And the thick belt buckle against his throat didn´t leave him enough air to scream, but didn´t take enough air to grand him the mercy of passing out. He barely managed to stammer broken pleas to the man to please spare him, don´t do this, please just don´t do this. 

But his begging seemed to only encourage the man. “You are so sweet. So beautiful.” The man said as he stood up. Again, Spencer heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and he sobbed uncontrollably.

“I think your friends had the right idea, let’s start slowly. You felt really tight when I pushed my fingers against you and I´m still too dry to fuck you properly. I don´t want to hurt you too bad at the beginning, you know? That would just ruin you, baby boy. You won´t last very long enough if I did.” The man said and pulled out his hard member. Once again, Spencer found himself confronted with a hardness in front of him but this time, it was much closer and the intention was not just to humiliate him or ‘show him what a man looked like’. 

Spencer pressed his trembling lips together, as the man moved his hand up and down on his own swollen length while stepping closer. Spencer closed his eyes and tried to distance himself mentally from his body. Why did he have to come, why did he had to be so stupid?! How could his own mind do this to him? He shouldn´t have followed this vision! He should have left! If his mind would have just let him know this would happen. He should have looked for another solution! Even though there was none. He just knew there was none, but he thought he would be fine!

“It´s alright, baby. Just as I said, we´ll start nice and slow.” The rapist said as he listened to the sniffing sobs, as if to comfort his prey. Slowly, he moved his hip forward until the head of his dick brushed against boy’s cheek. Dipping it into the half dried liquid already there. 

“See? That’s not so bad, isn´t it? Nice and slow.” The last word ended in a low moan as he spread the creamy white semen over Spencer’s face with the tip of his own member, humming lowly. “Hm… they didn´t make you suck them, did they? They just painted your face.” He moaned again and strokes his length again until a few drops of white appeared at the head. 

“I will make you suck me.” He groaned out, moving his hips until the tip of his member was aligned with Spencer’s lips. Guiding his hardness with his hand, the man spread white drops of precum over Spencer’s lips, like a macabre lipstick, before pushing against the boy’s mouth. “Come on, open up. Be a good boy and let me fuck that gorgeous wet mouth. If you´re good, I´ll even let you life after we’re done.” 

Spencer didn´t even think or listen to him, he pressed his jaws together strong enough for his teeth to hurt. And tried to close his eyes even harder as more and more salty tears ran down his face. He didn’t want to look, he didn´t want to think. He wanted to distance himself until all of this felt unreal. As if it was happening to someone else. He knew it was possible, he had read about people doing that! Why couldn´t he? 

“Don´t make me hit you, boy. You won´t like it. I will fuck your mouth either way but if you don´t be a good boy now and open up, I will break your legs before I do.” The man promised darkly. “I will make you bleed so beautifully…” Strong fingers wrapped around his jaw, and the pressure against his mouth disappeared before –

The hit to his head was hard enough to let his vision go black again. It couldn´t be long, because he already felt the man’s finger dig into his hair and pressure against his lips again. When the man still couldn’t push in, he hissed and stomped hard on Spencer’s injured tight. Despite the belt, Spencer let out a choked cry as agony raised through his body. Somehow, he still had the sense to turn his head as far away as the belt allowed, but he could feel something attempting to push into his mouth anyway, before he closed his lips again. 

It was too much. Spencer couldn´t do it anymore. Couldn´t distance himself because at this moment… Fear hit him. The knowledge of what was about to happen. _The feeling of the inevitable, of helplessness and the knowledge that this was not just pain. Things won´t be the same afterwards and he was afraid of what was about to happen. Of what would be afterwards. Of never being able to forget…_

Spencer felt his body tremble violently, his feelings mixing up with the vision of the girl ( himself?). He trashed against the belt, screamed hoarsely as he turned his head away from the man’s hard sex. He felt the man hit him again and the pain explode in his cheek but it was better than what was about to come. His mind was screaming for help and… 

At first, Spencer didn´t register that the man was not touching him anymore. Then he heard grunting, screaming. An explosion?! And cursing. Spencer blinked, vision blurred from all the tears and he saw the man… run. Another man was following him. A small man, was it even a man? 

The feeling of danger fell off him so suddenly, it felt like a ton of bricks fell off his shoulders. Spencer hiccupped, trying to get himself back under control, but he couldn´t. He didn´t know how long it took, but then he noticed someone whipping the tears and… semen… of his face with a soft cloth, carefully dipping at the quickly blackening area where the man had hit his cheek.

“Merde.” The person cursed. “Really close...” 

The man – Teenager really- stopped, when Spencer looked at him. For a few seconds, Spencer starred at the sunglasses hiding the boy’s face even at night, while the other one starred at him. Then the teenager swallowed and lowered the cloth, spreading it- a scarf? – over Spencer’s lap before reaching for the belt around Spencer’s neck. It felt surreal. The sudden silence, the sudden feeling of being save, even though he was still tied to the post with a stranger in front on him. He just knew he was save this time. 

“’m Remy.” The teen murmured, appearing awkward, which didn´t quite seem to fit him. “Remy LeBeau.”

“Spencer Reid.” Spencer introduced himself, still shaken, he didn´t really think as he added: “Pleased to meet you.” It was more out of reflex, drilled into him by William than his own thinking. 

Remy let out an almost hysteric laugh and reached for his boots, pulling out a short dagger from the shaft. Watching him, Spencer wondered why he didn´t feel afraid anymore. Remy could easily harm him, but instead, he leaned around Spencer und cut his wrist free. 

Relieved at having his hands free, Spencer looked at his swollen wrists.  
“Thank you.” He said and looked back at Remy. Who stared at him.

Then Remy shook his head. “Merde, y’r in shock or s’thing?”  
Was he? Spencer didn´t now. He never had been in shock before. Was this how it felt like? This strange, dampened way of thinking and feeling? 

Remy shrugged of his jacked and handed it down. When Spencer didn´t move, but starred incomprehensive at the fabric, the thief kneeled down attempted to put it around the younger boy. Finally comprehending, Spencer shifted a bit away from the goal post, so Remy could wrap the coat around his shoulders. This coherent thought and controlled movement seemed to be enough for Spencer’s body and mind to snap closer to reality. 

He knew he was still not really thinking right, but his breath started to come out in painful hiccups and tears once again fell without any warning or control. 

He didn´t understand what Remy was saying, he just recognized it as French and then, very carefully, a pair of arms wrapped around him. Slowly as if the older boy was afraid of breaking him if he moved to fast but maybe he was just waiting for Spencer to reject his touch. He didn´t.  
Instead, Spencer let himself fall against the other man, desperately seeking that feeling of safety. 

“That one won´t bother anyone anymore.” Another voice said. Spencer didn´t even look up but buried himself even deeper in Remy’s hold. The voice left him with an impression of danger, though not one directed at him. 

“You got ‘im?” Remy asked quietly. There was a moment of silence, where the other man must have nodded because Remy’s voice sounded husk but satisfied.  
“Sert ce bâtard droit”

**Tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope google translate didn´t mess the french line up too badly ^^° If the last words don’t mean “serves this bastard right”, please let me know so I can correct that. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I´m quite nervous about this chapter. 
> 
> See you next chapter,  
> Yanwa


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor quotes from “Elephant´s Memory”

Spencer did not understand his own emotions while Remy carried him through the streets.  
Part of him felt soothed and comfortable to a degree he had yet to experience, except maybe as a small child in his mother’s arms. It was close to that feeling, but also kind of very different. 

Another part of him was in uproar. He couldn´t quite grasp it. Like a sense of something approaching? No, that was not it. Of something possibly approaching. Despite having read as many books as he had, everything from science to literature, Spencer was at a loss for words. 

But it didn´t hinder Remy from looking down at him whenever the latter part of him seemed to grow. The look was strangely soothing and calming and Remy’s attention felt like… again, he was lacking words. Like honey on a sore throat or cooling balm on a burn. Just more intense. No matter the lack of words, it felt nice. 

“We should go.” Remy’s companion said, clearly unhappy with their change of route. “Your father will not be happy about this.” He grumbled. 

Looking over to the man who had not introduced himself, Spencer mustered the stranger. He was completely dressed in black and something about him seemed to make him vanish into the shadows. At least that was the impression Spencer got. And he was dangerous. 

Again, that feeling. Something was happening. And Spencer felt the need to say “They won´t know it as you.” The man and Remy looked at him in curiosity. 

“What are you talking about?” The stranger said carefully. Which was stupid, he didn´t need to hide something which was so obvious. 

“The police.” Spencer elaborated, already knowing that it was important to get this right. If he didn´t, he won´t see Remy again. He just knew that. And he wanted to see Remy again. “When they find his body on Tuesday, they will not be able to connect it to you. And they won´t care. It´s not the first time he…” The sudden shudder and nausea hit him unexpected and Spencer swallowed dryly as he closed his eyes and did his best to cuddle into the comfortable presence that was Remy. “They will find out about it on Friday and after that, no one will want to solve this.” 

Maybe he shouldn´t have said that. But for some reason, he knew he won´t see Remy again if he had not said that. And he also knew without a doubt that this would not be easy. It also felt like a piece of a puzzle fell into place. He had just chosen a path he no longer could avoid. 

There was a heavy silence for a few minutes until they reached Spencer’s house. 

“Thank you.” The boy said and looked up at a frowning Remy. 

“You are sure y’ll be bien, mon petit?” 

“At some point.” Spencer answered truthfully and smiled when the men appeared hesitant to leave him after such a strange answer. 

In the end, it was the stranger who urged Remy to leave, so the two said their goodbyes.

\------------------------- 

Julien had not been happy, when he was assigned the duty of having to escort none other than Remy LeBeau home to his daddy. But both his own father and his sister were agreeing that with the upcoming merge of their guilt’s, Belladonna’s and Remy’s safety was valuable enough to assign the highest protection. 

Namely, Julien. He didn´t like Remy. The boy was a flirt and cocky beyond reason. He didn´t like the Thieves Guild very much either. But for now, he had to follow orders. It was a duty, assigned by his own father, Marius Boudreaux, the head of the Assassins Guild. 

When Remy had suddenly changed their course, Julien was almost happy for a reason to get the boy into trouble. But when he thought about where Remy had lead them… Julien still felt the need to spat on the body of this disgusting piece of shit. Raping a child – the boy couldn´t have been older than ten! – it was not something lightly punished. Even assassins had a codex and rape broke a lot of their rules. He did not regret what he did to that man. He didn´t outright kill him, but the injuries the man suffered would cause him a slow and painful death. By tomorrow, that piece of shit would no longer be among the living. Consequences be damned. 

If there would be consequences. Julien didn´t really give a damn about the boy’s strange prediction. But the boy – Spencer – was strange. Julien refused to imply “creepy” to a child so young when he himself was an assassin, but the way Spencer talked made it absolutely clear that the boy expected no other outcome.

At first, Julien assumed this to be a trap. But the goal and the setting was unclear. Even if someone was setting him up and using Spencer as a bait, there were too many variables for this to be a solid plan. No one had approached them, no one attacked. 

Determined to forget the strange child, Julien was happy to leave LeBeau with his people when he saw one of the Thieves Guild approaching, ready to take over the duty of babysitting the young man with the devil eyes. Usually, Remy protested the treatment quite vehemently, but today, he seemed as lost in thoughts as Julien himself would be if he neglected his duty.

Julien Boudreaux even managed to mostly forget about the strange prediction. Until Tuesday, when the body was discovered. He even managed to ignore the slight shiver at the fact that the body was found so late – which was unusual, but fit Spencer’s prediction. It could be a coincidence, but it was better to be sure. So he kept an eye on the investigation. 

When his spy in the police station reported on Friday that the man must have been responsible for numerous attempted rapes and even one successful rape in the past weeks, Julien could no longer ignore this. 

“Why are you looking so worried?” The spy said. He didn´t know it was Julien himself who killed the man, but he could guess it was someone from the Guild. “Your man is safe, no one’s eager to go after that one. According to most of the men in the department, that guy did the city a favor by getting rid of that asshole. Who knew who that sicko would have gone after next?”

Looking at his spy, Julien murmured a silent. “Yes, who knew?” 

\------------------- 

_“You know you´re not the only one who identifies with him?” The dark skinned man talked. Spencer could hear him talking, but he didn´t pay full attention to the words. He knew the man._ But didn´t. He felt as if he should know the man, very well. 

_“..Trust me when I tell you, I had my ass kicked every day.” The man continued._ Spencer found that hard to believe. He didn´t look like that. He looked strong. Until something caught his attention.  
_“It was never about vanity. It was about survival.”_ Was it? Spencer thought about his vision of the girl. Did the man register how close these two things could be? 

_Spencer could hear himself, talking. His voice sounded different as he spoke. Telling the man of what had happened. He felt a sense of wonder, he had not expected to talk about his to anyone ever, except Remy._

 

_And he didn´t. He stopped, before he could tell him. There were more words in his mind._ Spencer did not understand them, but he knew at the same time, that he - his future self?- did. _Words about group dynamic, about the need of narcissists to prove themselves among their peers. Be more than just one of them. More extreme, more creative, more dominant. No matter how. His mind was providing him with facts. Facts about this not being a sexual act, but a display of dominance and proving themselves to the group._

_Until after they left. Now, much older, it made perfect sense to know that he had been lucky. The man had been someone who needed a phantasy he could live out. He didn´t have one for Spencer, his pray had been someone else. So he needed to create one. That´s why he had talked. He needed to envision what he would do. That had been what has given him just enough time for Remy to find him._

_But he couldn´t tell that to Morgan_ (Morgan? Was that the man´s name?). _He longed to. His insides ached whenever he thought about that evening he could not forget. Morgan was a friend, someone he knew would offer comfort and maybe be able to sooth the still painful memory. Someone he thought he could trust with his own life… But not with Remy’s. Never with Remy’s. He needed to avoid telling him any about Remy. He couldn´t let them know, no matter what!_

Spencer shivered, even though he knew it was hot in his room. He had turned the heating to its maximum capacity, but he was lying in his bed, shivering. 

_“You know what will happen when you let me go.” The man was animalistic and most likely insane. Ever part of Spencer screamed to avoid him. Instead, he straightened his pose and reached for the keys he had stolen from the officer._  
_The animal in the cage grinned. “Why would a fed let me out?”_  
_Because it was the lesser of two evils. They won´t forgive Remy, if he killed them._

Spencer shivered and felt tears collect in his eyes as the feeling of guilt, pain and regret hit him. Regret for unleashing that cruel beast on them. _They will die anyway! His mind screamed. No matter what, they will die. There was no possible outcome for them to survive. The difference was: Who will kill the Morlocks?_

Spencer sobbed as screams filled his ears. 

_Remy was not the same, after the Morlocks were killed. He couldn´t forgive himself for killing them. The killings were fast and as painless as killings could be. Remy didn´t have a choice, because their employee always had a backup plan. Sabretooth was not here, the Marauders were not here. And the backup plan was Remy. Who, from the very beginning, had no choice. He was forced to kill them. But Remy still could not forgive himself. And neither could the X-Men._

Spencer gasped. No! 

_Remy was not the same, after the Morlocks were killed. He couldn´t forgive himself for leading the Marauders to them. They had slaughtered the Morlocks.  
The X-Men were unforgiving as well… but there was some hope left. They knew Remy didn´t intent for this to happen. They knew he had not participated, had not murdered the Morlocks and even saved one of them._

He needed the keys to that cage! 

_The animal in the cage grinned. “Why would a fed let me out?” ___

____

__

A fed. 

\----------

“Shhhh….” Diana said, as she rubbed her sons back. Spencer was in his bed, experiencing the effects of his talent. She had seen it so many times. “It´s gonna be alright, baby.” She repeated again and again. Her eyes starred into the void, not really seeing anything. Her mind however, saw her son crying. “Shhhh….” She said again, lost in her vision as her hand moved over Spencer’s back. At least, that´s what she saw. In truth, her son stood in the doorway, watching his mother as she was lost in her own vision, no longer able to differ between the reality now and what she way. Her hand glided over the pillow in a comforting gesture.

 

Spencer bit his lips and tried to hold back tears. Part of him wanted to cry because despite Diana being here, she was not really. He felt as if she was far away and he was losing her. Each time she drifted further into the visions. Or was it madness? He wondered if this was what lied ahead of him and both fear and pity bloomed in his chest. He quickly tried to shake both off. 

 

She was his mother and always had been strong. She wouldn´t want him to pity her. 

 

_The blonde woman was beautiful, but her eyes were cold as death fish as she looked down on him.  
“He´s mine!” She hissed. “Stay away!” _

_Spencer looked at her in pity, knowing what was to come. It seemed to anger her even more. “Stop that!” Anger, jealousy or hate, she could have dealt with. Not pity. She didn´t know why he looked at her like that, but even if she did… she could never deal with pity. Lashing out, she hit him hard. Whoever had said that women were weak had never been hit by Belladonna Boudreaux. <(i> _

__

__

 

Spencer took a deep breath and tried to calm his sudden panic. Seeing his mother like this and having a vision of his own at the same time…it hit too close. Spencer, even though he was not even an adult, knew the feeling of being afraid of one’s own mind. Now, even more than before. 

The bell ringing brought him back to reality. Grateful for the distraction, Spencer quickly left the room to answer the door. 

\------------ 

Julien smiled at the man in front of him. It was almost too easy.

Handing over the papers, William Reid seemed to contemplate everything written in there. Then he smiled a smile which was pure business. 

“Thank you.” Julien said smoothly as he took the papers and looked them over roughly. As a lawyer, Reid was not so bad. He was far from brilliant, but not bad either. 

“Your´re welcome. Should you require any more assistance, please let me know.” Reid said, taking over the paycheck a bit too fast to be professional. Julien leaned back. 

“Mr. Reid…. I have to say, we were very impressed with your work.” Not really. But Reid’s smile widened. Even more so, when Julien continued. “How about a permanent contract? We’re always looking for good lawyers to join our team.” 

Again, it was almost too easy how quickly Reid took the bait. Not many lawyers could claim to have a permanent contract with the law office Julien and his father had set up to legally represent their men whenever the police decided to cause trouble. 

Every lawyer of their law office was successful. And Reid clearly was mapping out a bright future for himself in his mind. The man was not smart enough to question why the prosecutor’s witnesses changed their minds or seemed to vanish whenever a lawyer of their company was present. Reid would probably not question this happening to his own cases. At least not immediately. Not until it was too late and there would be a clear trail for the police to follow. A trail which was portraying an overeager lawyer who was willing to get rid of unwelcomed witnesses in order to assure his success and who hired assassins to do his dirty work. 

It didn’t matter that Reid didn´t really hire anyone. The evidence would be good enough for any jury. Evidence which would be brought piece by piece to the police until either Reid crumbled and did what they wanted… or would find himself in jail, his live broken into pieces when his career and his reputation were destroyed. 

Julien always liked to guess which option would come true. Becoming a puppet or going to jail. For Reid, his guess was on the first option. And Julien knew exactly what he wanted the man to give to him. 

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

It didn´t take long for William Reid to crumble. A few nights in an observation cell and one of his colleagues being ‘a good friend’ and letting Reid look into the file and Reid had to know… it didn´t look good for him. 

  
Julien didn´t like Reid, so he had no trouble of letting a few inmates rough the man up, before he came to ‘rescue’ him.   
  
“William.” Charles said next so Julien, smiling like a grandfather who visited their grandchildren. Charles Manner was their leading expert on any legal cases and known to be tough. He was William’s direct boss and had implemented himself as a father figure to some of the staff.   
  
Reid stood up and for a moment, relief flickered across his face.   
“Charles!” He stood up quickly. “You have to help me! I swear, I´ve been framed.” He looked ready to burst into tears when Charles nodded. Or maybe it was just the swollen eye which probably caused him some pain. Or the broken rip.   
  
Julien tried to smile at Reid as he and Charles sat down.   
  
“I know, Will. I know.” Charles said. “We were able to find out what happened. I´m sure I can help you.”   
  
“Thanks god!” Reid almost sobbed and sat down again.   
  
“But.. I need you to work with me here, Will.” Charles said as he pulled out papers.   
  
“Anything!” Reid grasped desperately for the papers and looked them over. Than his eyes widened – at least one did, the other was swollen shut.   
  
“That´s… Charles…” Looking up, Reid starred at the other man. “I… they are dropping the charges? How did you-“ He looked down at the papers, his hands shaking. “Thank you. I could not have hoped for … thank you!” He said, truly grateful. This would safe his career and possibly even his life.   
  
Charles let out a grandfatherly laugh, not unlike a laugh one would expect from Santa Clause himself.   
  
“Don´t worry, Will. I take care of my men. And you are one of my men, aren´t you?”   
  
“Yes, of course.” Reid agreed and reached for a pen to put his signature at the end of the paper. Then he froze. And looked up. Only to see Charles’ smile widening.   
  
“Well, then I´m sure you will be fine with that.”   
  
Reid looked down again. This papers… they were reports of social workers. Who were claiming his wife Diana was mentally ill. Along with it came a report – a witness statement from none other than him – about her mental health. Child neglect. Physical abuse of their shared child. That was not true. Diana would never harm Spencer! He never made such a report!  
  
Reid shook his head. “What is this?”  
  
“Your ticket to leave this place, Will. You just said so, you are one of my men. And my men work for me. Without asking questions.” Charles said. For some reason, William expected him to sound sinister but… he didn´t. He was still the calm and level headed father figure William had learned to respect.   
  
Looking down, William switched pages and swallowed.   
  
“I… I can´t…” William stuttered and Charles made a disapproving ‘tsk’ and shook his head.   
  
“I must say, this is very disappointing. I thought you were one of ours, Willam.” He said. William stared at him and then at the paper in his hand.  
  
“You´re after my son.” He realized. “You… You can´t do that!”   
  
Julien wanted to roll his eyes.   
  
“Mr. Reid. I don´t see where your problem is. As far as I´m aware you have left Spencer with your mentally unstable mother. That´s not exactly how a responsible and loving parent would act. Or do you disagree?”   
  
William flinched away from the truth in Julien´s words.   
  
“I… didn´t know Diana was getting so bad. It´s always just been a bit of strange behavior. But she won´t harm Spencer.”  
  
Charles tks-ed again.   
“But William, you have not been there for a few years. It might have become this bad.”   
  
Picking at his nails, William shook his head. But the action was not very convincing.   
“She won´t harm Spencer.” He said and his voice was already weakening. Surely Diana won´t hurt Spencer, but if she was not in her right mind.   
  
“I…what has this to do with my case?” He asked, switching the topic. Julien felt the sudden urge to grab his head and slam it onto the table. Reid was starting to annoy him.   
  
“Mr. Reid. Let me make this simple for you. Either you work for us, or you don’t. If you do, you do as you´re told. If you don’t, you will continue to rot in here. And if you keep pushing or even think about fighting back, I will personally see to it that you become the bitch of the whole cell block. And if that´s not enough, I´ll be happy to let your fellow inmates know you are in for child rape. Something which almost happened to your son, but you don´t know about that, do you?”   
  
William Reid had turned paper white at the tone alone, but his skin received a greyish quality to the end. His hands started to shake and he flinched, when his nail broke and the tip of his finger began to bleed.   
  
A calming hand on Julien’s arm helped the assassin to calm his temper enough to look a Charles. The look he received from the man was full of warning.   
  
“You´re after Spencer, aren’t you?” Reid’s hoarse voice brook their silent communication and Julien looked back to the man. He should just kill the fool.   
  
Charles hand on his arm tightened.   
  
“William…you need to answer. Now. That offer won´t be on the table forever.” He said, but Reid didn´t even notice. He smiled at the paper, but there was no humor in his expression.   
  
“All this, to get to Spencer.” He said and looked up. He was in this mess, because someone wanted his son. It had to be because of Spencer’s talent. His mutation. William knew that his son was a genius, but there was no reason for Julien Bourdeaux to be interested in a child, genius or not, if it weren’t for more. Something like knowing things one shouldn’t. Spencer must have displayed his talent while Bourdeaux was close enough to witness it.   
  
Balling his fist, William cursed. How many times had he told his son to not do that? To cover his strangeness? Spencer didn´t listen and now William was here. Maybe it was also his fault, he should have kept an eye on his son but the boy was a genius, for heaven´s sake! He should be able to follow simple orders! Why didn´t Diana prevent this from happening, she always knew things. She should have known!   
  
A sudden wave of guilt hit him. Diana would have prevented this. If she could. She really must be unwell to let this happen.   
  
“I… I won´t sign this. Diana won´t hurt Spencer.” William said an pushed the paper back to Charles. For a short moment, Julien Bourdreaux gaze became murderous and Charles appeared ready to snarl.   
  
“But…” William continue. He didn´t want to rot in here. He didn´t do the crime, he shouldn´t be here. Just because Spencer messed up. “I will give you something else. I know Diana won´t hurt Spencer, but I´m sure in her… condition… she won´t be able to properly take care of him. Someone else needs to take custody of Spencer.” He decided and watched as Charles returned to his calm and fatherly smile while Julien’s eyes narrowed.   
  
“And you want custody over your son, I take it?” he said and William let out a humorless laugh.   
  
“Despite what you think, I´m not an idiot. I will take over custody for Spencer and you´ll just kill me and everyone who could take Spencer until he´s in foster care and you adopt him anyway.”   
  
This brought a frown on Charles’ face, but a small smile on Julien’s, who nodded in acknowledgement.   
  
A sudden chill ran down William’s spine. How could someone be so casual about multiple murders? And he was about to hand his child over to them. William swallowed hard. But he didn´t see any other way. He might as well make the best out of it.   
  
“I will hand over full custody over Spencer to you. But you will drop all claims of Diana abusing him. And I´m sure you will be very, very considerate of any of your men whose willing to hand over their child. I think you might consider how generous and protective you are of such a loyal person before you return here with the necessary.”   
  
Leaning back, William looked into the cool eyes of Julien Bourdreaux while feeling as if a predator starred down at him. Then, Julien nodded slowly.   
  
“Done.” 

 

* * *

  
  
Despite his talent, there were still things which surprised Spencer.   
  
He had expected Julien to come and pick him up. He had not excepted him to be so… kind. It was not obvious. In fact, it was anything but. Julien definitely was dangerous and ruthless. No one else seemed to notice, but Spencer was sure that Julien was also someone who was… well, maybe not exactly kind, but fair. He had not expected the offer of having his mother taken care of, but he appreciated it.   
  
Julien smiled when he noticed the awed expression.   
“So, there are things you didn´t expect.” The man said, a hint of amusement coming through. “But you seemed to be a smart kid. Tell me, Spencer, what makes more sense to you. Positive association, no association, or negative one.” He smiled.   
  
“That´s obvious.” Spencer said, a little offended. But he could already see where this was going. “So you want for me to have a positive connection... to you?” he asked.   
  
“Not just to me. The Guild.” Julien clarified and quickly added. “I will tell you more later. But for now, you will move together with a few others.”   
  
Spencer nodded and looked out of the window to his slowly retreating house. Silence stretched and even Julien seemed a bit uncomfortable.   
“Spencer… don´t you have any questions?” He would have expected the boy to ask about seeing his mother or what he would have to do, how his life would be. The assassin flinched when he was met with brown eyes which contained a good bit of silver and Spencer smiled again in a way that was too bitter for someone his age.   
  
“No, I don´t.” He already knew what would happen. Knew it better than even Julien, who might have considered dropping him off right there if he knew what was going to come.

 

* * *

  
  
Joining the Assassins Guild was not how most people expected it to be.   
There was no “go and kill that person” and no training in the most effective murder weapons and poisons.   
  
First of all, there was no Assassins Guild. At least not officially. Spencer was surprised how most of his flatmates didn´t even seem to know who they were working with. He didn´t tell them. When he thought about it, it did make perfect sense not to broadcast ones business to the whole world and all the small fish involved.   
  
Like he said, most of them. Officially, it was a youth center, which was kind of cliché but fit the bill just right. It gave instructors a way to work with the people and validate their skills.   
  
His own mentor was a balding man with thin and very quick hands. He was taking care of not only Spencer, but a few other youths as well. Most of them were older than Spencer and didn´t seem to appreciate a twelve year learning faster than them. And Spencer did learn. Very fast. Even more so when he was enjoying the task.   
  
The current task, he enjoyed greatly. His instructor smiled proudly as the cards seem to vanish from Spencer’s hand. Sleight of hand, magic tricks and distractions. It was also not something one expected from assassins, but Spencer already knew that the playful games were just the start into much sinister skills. Slipping poison, hiding murder weapons, setting traps. It would take time before he would have to do that. But Spencer knew he needed to be prepared for it. Or as prepared as he could be. The thought of killing a person was both frightening and surreal. Spencer preferred not to think too much about it.   
  
It was weeks after his meeting with Remy, when Spencer was outside practicing with cards.  The vision hit him hard. He closed his eyes against the real world. Both the current world and the one that he saw at the same time were too much. Immediately, they caused a headache far worse than any Spencer ever felt.

  
Spencer had been twelve, when his visions started- the very first one being that of the girl who almost got raped. But once they started, they continued and became more. He knew most mutations manifested during puperty and looking back, he should have been worried about the fact that his ‘predictions’ had started way earlier than that. But now, as his visions hit him full force, he knew his ‘knowing things’ had only been a small part of his mutation. Often, they were simply too much for him to really grasp it. He saw pictures. Faces, people. Scenes repeating again and again. But slightly different each time he thought about them. Spencer had realized very soon that this were possibilities. But most of the time, he simply couldn´t grasp them. He still felt and knew things just like before. He even sometime was able to recognize what he saw or realize what was going on. But lately, he felt more and more like a car ran him over, pictures, sounds and emotions overwhelming him.   
  
  
Spencer dropped the cards and reached for his head as it became worse. His mouth opened,ready to scream. But he didn´t. He could feel it. Remy. It was not something Spencer usually did. Feeling, if someone was near. It was not part of his talent – or mutation, as he had learned to call it. But when it came to Remy, he just noticed due to the grounding presence that helped him to focus on this reality instead of a future one. Slowly, his headache dimmed as he felt someone grip his wrists. Taking a shaky breath into his aching lungs, Spencer only now noticed that he had been holding his breath.   
“Dat’s it, cher.” Remy’s worried voice sounded out. Lowering his arms, Spencer opened his eyes to look into black and red eyes. Instead of shying away from the unusual eyes, Spencer smiled as he felt his headache dying down.   
  
“Thank you.” He whispered, not wanting to disturb the closeness. Remy frowned, and let go of Spencer’s wrists, but Spencer quickly reached for his hands when he heard the faint echo of voices in his head. He didn´t want to let go, but he half expected Remy to pull away anyway. He didn´t and Spencer instantly felt grateful.   
  
“Wha are y‘ doin’ ere, bebe?” The Cajun asked and looked up when someone else answered.   
  
“Boss brough ‘im here.” Spencer turned his head to see his instructor coming towards them. The man took one look at Spencer’s hands, still holding onto Remy and then to Spencer’s face and he frowned.   
  
“Another one, Spencer?” He asked and for a moment Spencer wondered, how he knew. Then he felt his face flush red with embarrassment. His hands finally let go of Remy – and thankfully, whatever brought up his vision has passed – and he quickly whipped his tears away.   
  
Remy must have picked up on his embarrassment, because he gently pushed Spencer’s hand away to carefully whip away the moisture.   
  
“Y’r fine, bebe.” Remy assured him, before he bend down to pick up the cards. Instead of handing them over, the thief began to shuffle them. Spencer watched his movement with no small amount of fascination. He was far from being that effective. Even his instructor didn´t manage such a complicated pattern without slipping, but for Remy it seemed so effortlessly.   
  
As his brain processed the pattern of movement, his hands instinctively reached up to try and get the cards, before he caught himself. But Remy already saw the gesture and stopped shuffling to hand him the cards. He watched as Spencer attempted the shuffle, but despite the pattern being right, the younger ones hand´s lacked the mobility and the cards slipped and fell down again.   
  
“Not bad, cher.” Remy said with clear amusement and for once, Spencer felt like pouting. Something he didn´t do. Ever. Except for now. He could see the corner of Remy’s lips curve upside in a smile at this.   
  
“Spencer is quite talented.” The instructor commented. “I´m afraid I won´t be able to teach him much more. That’s more your forte than ours.” The man said, his voice cooling down towards the end. It earned him a similar cold look from Remy, but Spencer only thought about one thing.   
  
“Can you show me?” At the eagerness in his tone, Remy’s glare turned murderous towards the instructor, but the man only smirked.   
  
“Since… “ He made a gesture with his hands, indicating two things being pushed together. Remy didn´t appear to appreciate it and Spencer felt disappointment strike his guts. He hadn´t thought about Remy not wanting to spend any time with him. He should be used to people not wanting to spend time with him, but… Spencer bit his lips, scolding himself for being a fool.   
  
Remy suddenly flinched and looked back to Spencer. The smile seemed a bit pained.   
“Won´t ‚urt no one, if Remy showed y‘ a few things, non?” He offered.   
  
For a moment, Spencer was tempted to refuse, he didn´t want Remy to spend time with him because he felt obligated to or because he pitied him. But then he called himself a fool again, for even thinking about boycotting his chances and let the joy take over.   
  
 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks/Visions - italic

_The woman, who Spencer recognized as an older version of the girl he saw in another vision, is stunning in her wedding dress. She has grown from a pretty girl into a very beautiful woman. But the way she carried herself and the happiness in her eyes, made her even more attractive. The smile on her face was transforming her into a true vision. But in Spencer’s eyes, it was nothing compared to her husbands. Remy radiated a contagious, overwhelming feeling of love and an appreciation for life not many people ever came close to. But in Remy´s eyes, they could finally get a glimpse of something wonderful. Remy clearly was happy. Spencer felt himself smile, even in his dreams and he longed for what he could see in his dreams. Remy was an empath, so of course he projected his feelings when they were as strong as this. But Spencer was sure that even if he weren´t a mutant, everyone would see and feel just how happy that man was._

_Everyone, except for the one’s lurking in the shadows. Spencer’s breath caught as the nightmare took over. That day, Remy would die, murdered by poison. Deceitful. By the guilt of assassins who wasn’t loyal to Belladonna. It didn´t matter that the current leader decided on her as his heir. They weren´t loyal to her, but to her brother Julien._

Spencer almost screamed as he trembled in bed. No. Another one. Another fail. He raised his shaking hands to his burning eyes. Wiping away the tears, Spencer bit his lips to prevent himself from sobbing. The image of Remy’s dead, face still twisted in agony, had shaken him. It was worse then the last one. When Remy had been shot. Spencer carefully shoved his covers away and sat up. One look at the clock showed him it was just a few minutes past midnight. His birthday. He was thirteen now. Spencer felt a pang of bitterness at the thought. Carefully, Spencer slipped out of bed and made his way out of his room. He was getting better at being silent, he didn´t wake up anyone anymore as he made his way to the kitchen. It was strange. He shouldn´t be finished with college yet. He should play games with children his own age. Instead, he was now thinking about how to get to the FBI as fast as he could. On his schedule, they now are going to add Russian and Korean. The basics of forensic anthropology and biology. Of course, everything was added on top of his regular workload. He still needed to do jobs for the guilt.

As Spencer entered the kitchen he wondered if he could ask about skipping his duties and see his mother today. Maybe they would allow it, since it was his birthday. Spencer didn´t bother to turn on the light. There was enough light coming from the window for him to see and navigate through the room. He poured himself a glass of water and sat down by the kitchen table as he drank slowly. Lowering the glass, he could see silver eyes reflecting in the water and almost flinched. Despite everything, he didn´t want anyone to see him this way. Pulling a stand of his hair forward, Spencer almost cursed when the tips of his hair matched his eyes. So, he closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes again, his growing hair had returned to it´s ‘normal’ color and he knew his eyes would be the same. Spencer emptied the glass with one big gulp and stood up. And froze. At the door, he could see someone. Standing and watching. Did they see….?

Spencer swallowed hard and placed the glass in the sink. His heart was pounding as the nagging doubt entered his mind. What if someone saw? Most of the people knew Spencer to be… strange. Creepy even. It freaked out his teachers when Spencer knew things he couldn´t know, even though they didn´t let it show. If someone saw his appearance change, it would only add to their suspicion. His father had always told him people weren´t going to react well to-

“Happy Birthday.” A voice broke through Spencer’s raising panic and the boy swallowed hard as he recognized the voice as Julien’s.

“Thank you.” He whispered back. Julien Bordeaux starred at him for a few more minutes. But then he turned around, moving further down the corridor. Spencer let out the breath he didn´t know he was holding until then. Maybe it had been to dark. Maybe Julien only saw him after he changed it to normal. The nagging doubt didn´t leave Spencer as he returned to bed.

_The woman is stunning in her wedding dress. The way she carried herself and the happiness in her eyes, made her even more attractive. The smile on her face was transforming her into a true vision. But in Spencer’s eyes, it was nothing compared to her husbands. Remy radiated a contagious, overwhelming feeling of love and an appreciation for life not many people ever came close to. But in Remy´s eyes, they could finally get a glimpse of something wonderful. Remy clearly was happy. Spencer would smile, if he didn´t know that this was not going to last. Remy was an empath, so of course he projected his feelings when they were as strong as this. But Spencer was sure that even if he weren´t a mutant, everyone would see and feel just how happy that man was._  
_Everyone, except for the one man lurking in the shadows. Spencer’s breath caught as the nightmare took over. That day, Remy would die, murdered by poison. Deceitful. Murdered by one man, who didn´t care that he didn´t have the guild behind his back. Julien. He would not live much longer as well. Bella Donna was the future leader of the guild and she was the one who they supported. They didn´t care much for Julien, they though the was losing it anyway. They were happy to fulfill their duty and kill Julien Budreaux._

Spencer shot up in bed. What had changed? Did his encounter with Julien make this difference? The support of the guild, did it depend… on him? Maybe, if he could move this further… Maybe there was a chance-

“Merde. Must ‘ave been one ‘ell of a nightmare, cher.”

Spencer flinched and turned around. He didn´t even notice Remy. Whose corpse was still fresh on Spencer’s mind, yet the man was in front of him. Spencer lurked forward and threw himself onto the man. He didn’t care that Remy probably thought of him as a child who was scared of a nightmare. The thief was here. Alive. Warm. Breathing. And returning his embrace. Spencer buried his head in Remy´s neck as he felt the wave of comfort he always felt when in Remy´s presence. It reassured him, made him relax.

“You´re okay.” Spencer managed to reassure himself. Remy froze for a moment, but then warm hands were running over Spencer’s back. He felt like sobbing. Remy was going to die… He needed to stop it.

“Sh….” Remy hushed as he slowly rocked the younger boy. “A dream, cher. Nothing more.”

But it was.

“Remy…” Spencer sat back on Remy’s lap, looking at the thief. He couldn´t let him die. “Can you promise me something? Like… As a birthday gift?”

The thief raised one eyebrow and tipped his head to the side. Much like a curious cat. Spencer carefully lifted his hands and took of the glasses to look the other one in the eyes. He could see the tension building up in the thief’s body, but when Spencer didn´t shy away from the red and black eyes but leaned in closer, Remy relaxed again.

“Promise me you won´t marry Bella Donna?” he asked and this time, he could see the surprise clear on Remy’s face. Obviously, the other boy had not expected this. But then, a slow and gentle smile spread on Remy’s lips.

“Remy’s ‘onoured, cher. But aren’t y’ a bit young for a crush, petit? Birthday or not?” He gently teased and instantly, Spencer felt his face flame up.

“I´m- I´m NOT!” He defended in outrage and for a moment, the words stuck in his mouth. He was not crushing on Remy! The thief chuckled and Spencer felt the need to clung his pillow at him.

“Don´t worry, cher. Remy’s and Bel are only dating. There won´t be no wedding yet, oui? Still time for dat.”

Not as much as Remy though. They might only be dating now, but Spencer knew what was going to happen.

“But they will want to marry you off to her and then something terrible will happen and-“ He started to rant and Remy sighed, before placing a hand on Spencer’s mouth.

“Non. Listen t’ Remy, petit.” Remy scolded as Spencer reached for Remy’s wrist to pull his hand away. Spencer glared, but he also lowered his hand. Remy gave him one last suspicious glance, before he slowly let go.

“Y’ ‘ad a nightmare. Just a bad dream, qui? Remy’s going to be bien. Everyt’ing is going to be bien. Compreneze vous?” He asked and slowly, Spencer nodded to show that he did understand. He just didn´t belief it. But he knew now that this was not the moment to approach this. It was too soon.

Remy smiled at his nod and shooed Spencer back into bed. When he young genius peeked at the clock, he could see it was only five in the morning and he looked over to the thief. He would need to stand up in an hour anyway, so he wasn´t mad. But he did wonder…

“What are you doing here at this time?” He asked and Remy’s smile grew. The thief carefully leaned over and took a tray from Spencer’s bedside table to place it on the younger boy’s legs. Spencer blinked.

“That´s-“

“Non, don´t say a word, cher!” Remy quickly interrupted and Spencer smiled.

“Breakfast in bed?” He finished. “I didn´t have that for years.” There was a hint of sadness accompanying his words as he remembered the last time. When his mom had brought him cereals and orange juice to bed. Another one of his birthdays, but it had been so long ago. His age had still been a single digit then and his mother had not remembered his birthdays after this anymore. His father had left shortly after his tenth. There were no more gifts or birthday wishes since then. No more cereals and orange juice in bed.

And now he was thirteen. Remy didn´t choose cereals. Instead, Spencer found all kind of sweets on his plate. Beignets, two donuts with chocolate frosting and sprinkles and a massive mountain pancake with Marple syrup and butter. On top of this, he found some hot chocolate on the side. Amusement rising, Spencer felt his lips twitch.

“That´s not exactly health, Remy.” He said as he lifted the donut and bit into the soft dough. Only to moan in delight.

“I think I just found my favorite type of donut.” Spencer admitted and quickly bit into it again. Remy’s smile widened into a grin and the thief quickly helped himself to one of the beignets. At Spencer’s amused look, he grinned and shrugged. That seemed to be the only explanation he was willing to give, and Spencer shrugged. It´s not like he could finish all of this by himself anyway. He didn’t mind sharing and based on the pure amount, Remy had probably planned to eat some of it from the beginning anyway. Finishing the donut, Spencer quickly snatched a beignet, before Remy got to it. The thief chuckled and helped himself to the other donut as Spencer bit into the next piece of sweet dough.

“This- This is so good.” Spencer got out between his bites and took a sip of the chocolate. “I´m going to be in so much trouble with my teachers today.” With this much sugar in his system, he already knew he was going to be a terror unable to not fidget all the time, but- “It´s so worth it.” Spencer didn´t resist when Remy guided his arm over to take a sip of the chocolate himself and even tipped to help him.  
He only noticed that there were two forks on the plate when Remy picked one up to dug into the pancakes and Spencer quickly followed suit. It was still a struggle to finish it and Spencer sighed contently as he leaned back the moment he finished the last bite. He closed his eyes and smiled. If only he could stay in bed like this…. He felt Remy take the tray away and instead, something else was placed on his lap. Spencer opened his eyes and looked down. A wrapped package was lying in his lap. He starred.

“Joyeux anniversaire.” Spencer blinked. He looked up from the package and up to Remy. The other boy smiled with a hind of embarrassment and pointed at the gift.

Spencer took a deep breath and willed his hands not to shake. He had not expected to receive a gift, yet here it was. Remy was twitching a bit by the time Spencer carefully unwrapped the gift.

“Your guide to Magic.” Spencer read in confusion and opened the box. Cards, scarfs and other equipment laid along descriptions and a small book. “But you showed me already how to do a slight of hand, Remy.” So Remy got him something to help him with his tasks?

The other boy obviously couldn´t hold it any more and reached for the cards.

“Dat not jus’ slight of ‘and, cher! That´s la magie! Remy will show y’!”

They spent the next hours doing magic. Not with the intention of stealing. Or murdering. Or harming someone. Just for fun. Entertainment. And Spencer loved it. This was going to bring joy to others and yet it was challenging and fun. It was a delight when the tricks worked. But when they failed, he couldn´t help but laugh out loud at the pure ridiculousness of a failed magic trick.

Remy had somehow convinced his instructors to let him out of his lessons for the day and they left the building to continue practicing in the park. After Remy left, Spencer was free. Without any lessons. He spent the evening with his mom until it was time to return. It didn´t matter that she sometimes slipped, he was able to adjust. So what if he was her son one moment and her student just a second later? He was there, with her. And she war reading books to him, just like when he had been a small child.

It was the best birthday since all of this started and Spencer felt immensely grateful for Remy, for giving him that.

* * *

_Tomorrow was going to be Remy’s wedding day. But today, Julien was looking down at Spencer with cold eyes. “Y’ think I didn´t know you tried to warn them? You forget that I am the one true leader of the assassins!”_

_Spencer’s vision was blurry and when he looked down, his hands were red. At first, he didn´t register the pain, but his hands were red. And blood was still running down on them. Spencer tried to lift his hands to his throat and found warm liquid running over his fingers. His brain refused to realize that his fingers were pushing against a cut – In his throat. And he was not breathing. Choking as his vision darkened, all Spencer felt was agony as his lungs no longer breathed in air, but his own blood. It was so very painful, and seconds felt like a millennium as all Spencer could do was to endure the torturing agony. He wanted to scream, but he couldn´t._ He was screaming. In his dream, he couldn´t but in reality, nothing was stopping him _. Until there was nothing left._

“Spencer!” Someone was shaking him awake and Spencer let out a scream as he woke up. Breathing! He was able to breath! His body was shaking, but there was air in his lungs. Pure and sweet air. He looked at his pale instructor who was sitting on his bed. The man turned around and said a few words to whoever was at the door. Spencer wanted to sit up, but a hand on the shoulder stopped him. “You need to calm down first. Jake is going to bring you some water. You were screaming, and he came to get me.”

Jake. The apprentice in the room next to his. He must have woken him up. Spencer closed his eyes. Warning Remy or Belladonna was out of question. Julien was having a far tighter grip on the guild and it´s member than even the current leader of the guild knew. Jake was one of them, looking up to Julien like an obedient puppy. And he was not the only one. If Spencer was fair, he himself would have been very grateful for all the things Julien did. Taking care of him. Taking care of his mother. If he didn´t have his visions, he would probably be just as loyal as any of them.

His instructors also took care of him, making sure he was all right before they left the room. Everything here was designed to portray a picture of family. Of people taking care of each other. But Spencer knew that while some bonds were created, the most important one was the loyalty to Julien, who visited on a regular base. Apparently making sure that everything and everyone was alright. Spencer almost snorted. Wasn´t Julien just the kindest man ever?

Spencer took a sip of the water Jake had placed on his nightstand. The other boys were having roommates, but Spencer was special. His dreams were scaring them, and they thought him to be weird. And far too much ahead for someone who joined not even a year ago. But they didn´t bully him, like his classmates had, so it was a win in Spencer’s books.

Spencer leaned back. He had found out that sometimes, when he really tried, he managed to manipulate the scenario he saw. An alternative route. It gave him headaches and made him feel weak for the whole day. Sometimes the whole week. The dreams, visions, whatever someone wanted to call it, had been vivid and felt real each time. Spencer already knew the feeling of dying or watching a loved one die, but thankfully, it blurred out when he woke up. His brain protected him and thing felt strangely detached and distant. It had taken Spencer weeks to route different possible ways and he was tired of it. Which did not mean there hasn´t been any progress. Spencer knew what he had to do, but he had dearly hoped there was another way.

Spencer slipped out of bed and went to the shower. His limps felt awkward and he now more often ran into things. He hated growing up. His body was finally starting to change. It was a bit late, but still within reason and Spencer watched the changes with morbid fascination. His limps were becoming longer, and he felt uncoordinated most of the time. Other parts were changing too, although Spencer didn´t want to think to much about. Of course, he noticed the appearance of faint hair around his growing sex and he knew by the time he was eighteen, his body would be fully developed. He just didn´t want to think to much about it now. Not after what had happened on that football field.

But not only was his body changing, his mutation was to. It grew more powerful by the day and Spencer noticed that if he let his dreams take over, it was easier for him to keep the daily visions at bay. Unless something important happened. Then it hit him. Much harder than any regular vision or dream. He found out he could provoke daytime visions if he tried hard enough, but the resulting pain and exhaustion as keeping him from trying too much. As for changing his appearance, there was something else in his physical changes he didn´t want to think about too much. The gradient of his eyes had become somehow more intense. Sometimes, it even creeped him out and he was the one looking into the mirror. He also noticed that he could easily grow his silver hair out a bit and still change it to short when it was brown. Something which Spencer found immensely fascinating, so he was doing some self-research by trying to find out just how far he could go with this. Currently, the silver version of his hair reached just past his shoulders in soft waves, but the brown version was much shorter.

Spencer took a quick shower and took a deep breath. It was time. If he wanted his version of the future to become true, had to act now. He pulled on a bathing robe, which was just a bit short on him thanks to his grown spurt the last few weeks, but it still covered him enough to not look ridiculous. Yet. When he dried his hair with a towel, he carefully listened. He didn´t hear anything, but he didn´t really expect it. If it were so easy, the man would not be a master of his art.

“Come in.” He said and closed his eyes. The door creaked and Julien´s voice sounded amused.

“I didn´t think you´d notice me.” The man admitted, a smile in his voice. Spencer opened his eyes and looked at the mirror version of the assassin. The man´s smile froze.

Spencer looked back to his own mirror image and took the towel off his head. Behind him, Julien took in a sharp breath.

“Why are you so surprised? I know you saw it the other day already.” Spencer said as his eyes found the astonished ones of the guild heir in the mirror.

“I-“ Julien stopped to talk and Spencer smiled. It was not as if his visions were showing him a whole lifeline of what happened in each possible variation. But it showed him enough to let him know that if he let Julien get closer to him and showed him this side of himself, it would lead to the man’s downfall within the guild.

“Why are you showing me this?” Julien asked, sudden suspicion on his features and Spencer let out a tired sigh.

“You saw it already. And it´s…” Spencer looked down to his fingers. Fidgeting with the end of his bathrobe belt. “I – I guess I just wanted to…” He stopped and shrugged. “Fine. I wanted to remind you of something.”

“And what is that?” The other man´s voice dropped to a low growl and Spencer felt his lips twitch.

“Don´t be so grumpy.” He said in a gently teasing tone and could see the surprise flash up in the other man´s eyes, although his face remained impassive. None of the other people in here, instructors and pupils alike, talked to him that way. But Spencer continued, before Julien could react. “I wanted to remind you of why you brought me here. Of what I am.”

“So?” Came the careful question. Spencer never talked about his mutation, so of course Julien had to be suspicious.

“So… I need you to remember that sometimes, I know things others don’t.”

“What are you getting at, Spencer?” There was a clear warning in Julien´s voice now as the assassin had to wonder which of his secrets the mutant knew. But Spencer surprised him again with his answer.

“When you go to New York for the next week, be careful with the FBI. Let someone else do… what has to be done and make sure to cover your tracks even more carefully than you usually do. Pay attention even to the smallest details.”

Silence met his statement as Julien starred at him. Spencer starred back, silver eyes determined.

It took a few seconds, then Spencer turned back to the mirror.

“When you meet Agent Gideon, make sure you don´t wear any rings. And don´t look at the photos too long. He´s a sharp one.” He added as he reached for the brush.

* * *

One week later, Spencer’s training with Remy was interrupted by one of the novices calling Spencer away. He was disappointed, and he could see Remy was to. Since Spencer’s birthday, they had grown closer, their tentative, but friendly acquaintance was beginning to blossom into the first steps of a friendship.

Spencer had never reacted to Remy’s teasing before, but with his growing puberty, his dreams had become… let´s just say some of them probably weren´t visions of the future. They were a bit to juicy for that, even though what he heard from other boys living in the dorm, his own mind seemed to be pretty harmless in comparison to some of their wet dreams. But it was still enough for Spencer to be absolutely horrified when he woke up with a wet spot on his bedcovers and the fainting memory of a Remy featured dream in his mind.

His resulting blush the next time he saw Remy had let to friendly teasing from the thief and Spencer had been absolutely mortified that the man’s easy flirts seemed to fire on his dreams. It was like a vicious circle and Spencer, desperate for this to stop, had dumped a bucket of very cold water on Remy after the thief had been very confident in the fact that he was hot. Therefore, cold water. Remy had not been amused but he toned it down considerably after he realized just how uncomfortable Spencer was with all of this.

Still, the atmosphere between the two of them changed into something much lighter. Remy would occasionally test the boundaries in good humor. And in such, he took the resulting backslashes whenever he went to far. What had started as an impulsive pour of cold water had developed into an amusing prank challenge on Spencer’s part. The young genius found immense pleasure in tying to trick Remy a notch or two in his ‘I´m sexy and I know it’-behavior. No one present would ever be able to hear that song again and not think of Spencer playing it – and the accompanying music video- counter one of Remy’s flirts. His pranks didn´t work every time, mind you. But Remy’s flirting and Spencer’s pranks had become a source of amusement for the whole building, no mater if novice, pupil or instructor.

So naturally they were both disappointed when Spencer was called away. But Spencer knew he could not let Julien wait. Especially not for Remy. That was not something Julien would tolerate.

“Spencer.” The assassin said and smiled, when the boy entered. The blond man looked him up, clearly assessing his state and he raised one eyebrow and smiled.

“Wow. I forgot how fast you grow once you hit it.”

Spencer returned the smile and sat down in front of Julien’s desk.

“You called for me?” He asked and the man nodded, his smile slipping off his face.

“I did. I know you aren´t with us for very long, but I want you to accompany me on my next trip. Don´t worry, you don´t have to do much. Just a bit sneaking and listening. Tell me what you hear. And what you…see.” The man said, his tone changing at the last word. It was clear, he didn´t only mean the things Spencer actually, physically saw. He meant his talent.

Spencer tied not to swallow or clinch his suddenly sweating hands.

“When are we leaving?” He asked and Julien’s smile returned. But it was not pleasant this time.

“Now. We are leaving now.”

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, that took longer than I thought ^^° I´ve been hit by a new idea recently and I´m trying to work a few chapters ahead for the new story.

_Flashbacks/Visions_ \- italic

“Someone´s speaking”

Spoilers for Criminal Minds 2x15

 _______________________________________________

 

  _“Penny. C’mon, Penny.” Remy’s voice was gentle, as he carefully wrapped his arms around Spencer and lifted him up to his arms to carry him._  
 _Spencer closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the other mutant’s shoulder._

 “What are you thinking about?” Julien´s voice interrupted and Spencer almost flinched when he turned away from the car window. It was the fifth mission since Spencer’s birthday in just as many weeks.

“I-“ Spencer quickly shut his mouth and felt his cheeks light up at the sound that had left his mouth. Vocal change had to be one of the most embarrassing things ever in existence and Julien’s lips thinned into a smile as the man looked at him in amusement.

“Don´t worry, Spencer. We all have been through that. You´re becoming a man.” The assassin said in the good-natured way Spencer saw him talk to others. Most of the times, Spencer suspected it was a well-played mask but this time, he wasn´t sure if the delight the man took in his misery wasn´t real.

Spencer glared and looked as his hands.

“Are you thinking about Remy LeBeau?” Julien asked, smile still in place and Spencer looked up. He tried to no let his alarm show on his face, but Julien himself was too good a liar to not notice. The man´s eyes narrowed the slightest bit. Spencer felt dread fill his stomach. He couldn´t let Julien questioning him. So, he had to stay as close to the truth as he could. Shrugging, he looked away.

“I- can we not talk about this? Please?” He asked, trying to let his voice sound as pathetic as he could. But Julien already knew, and Spencer was sure this control freak won´t let matters rest. Even if he covered it up and painted it as good natured, maybe even parental concern. Julien shrugged and fell silent. He was patient enough to not demand an answer now. But he won´t rest and he would dig and observe. Until he found what he wanted and Spencer… Spencer didn´t want him to find anything. Especially not regarding Remy. He needed to give Julien something. A front.

So he groaned theatrically – as a teenager in puberty, that should be allowed. At least that´s what Spencer saw the other boys do.

“Okay. Fine. Yes. I´ve been thinking about Remy.” He admitted, and Julien’s expression returned to the amused smile. But his eyes stayed cold. Spencer shifted in his seat and diverted his eyes. “I - uhm… might have noticed… something.” He stumbled over the words and waited for the careful “what?” before he shrugged.

“Spencer. What did you notice?” Julien sounded just a big stained beneath the friendly upfront and Spencer let himself fall deeper into the cushions of the seat, while he muttered out a quiet.

“He´s hot.”

Silence.

Then a startled “…. Pardon me?”

The blush on Spencer’s face was real as the young genius repeated.

“He´s hot. And he´s… well, he´s flirting. With everyone.” Not quite true, but it seemed to fit with Julien’s opinion of Remy. “With me. And I´ve noticed that he´s… well…. “ He really was noticing more often just how attractive Remy was.

“What? You´ve got a crush on him now?” Julien’s voice sounded dry and Spencer bristled. What was it with people claiming he had a crush on Remy?!

“I don´t!” He hissed as his blush deepened. Julien did not look convinced. Uh oh. Spencer did not want him to think he was developing feelings for Remy or something like this.

Spencer took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

“Okay. I´m going to say this once and I´d be happy if we were never to repeat this conversation.” He started to ramble, his words coming out faster. The faster he talked, the less time Julien had to analyze his words and point out the lies in what he was saying. It just needed to be convincing enough.  
“I’ve had some very vivid dreams - and I will not go into details, thank you very much- about Remy and a few of the other guys- “ Which was a lie, it was only ever Remy. But he continued to ramble and hoped Julien would not pick up on this. “And I might have had to wash my bedding a few times more and this is absolutely embarrassing, and I can´t belief I´m telling you this and I don’t want to talk about this again. Ever.”

Stunned silence hit his admission. Then Julien chuckled.

“Oh, this is rich.” The man let out a laugh when Spencer’s glare hit him. “You might be a mutant, Spencer. But you´re just a boy. Welcome to discovering your sexuality.” He laughed again when Spencer let out a hiss at that. “It´s normal for a young boy of your age, don’t worry. I can see that LeBeau is enough of a slut to get your hormones running.” He said amused and Spencer had to bite his lips at the jab against Remy. Julien continued graciously. “That´s puberty, Spencer. It´s about time you discovered sexual attraction. Although…” At this, Julien paused and looked at Spencer. “I´m surprised you seem to be attracted to men. Considering how we found you…” He drifted off and Spencer felt his mood sober up. He looked away again.

“I can´t help it. I-“ He bit his lip. Was it wrong to be attracted to men?

“I didn´t mean it like that, Spencer.” Julien’s soft voice interrupted. “I just thought your mind might revolt against your urges, since your memories of that man can´t fade.” The assassin said and Spencer was reminded of the fact that Julien had read all of his records when he took over his care.

Spencer sighed and looked to Julien.

“My… talent just started back then.” He said. “It was the first vision I ever had. Of a girl getting raped.” He admitted and noticed the way the other man looked fascinated at the information. During the last few missions, when Spencer went with Julien and provided important insight, the assassin became increasingly fascinated with his gift.

“At first I thought I made a mistake. But then I hoped that if I didn´t… I didn´t feel the danger before I went there. And I hoped that my mutation won´t let me run into my death or… or worse.” He swallowed hard. “For a moment, I thought it failed me but then you showed up.” He looked into Julien’s eyes and despite everything he was grateful the man had killed the rapist and he let the gratitude be seen in his eyes. “Thank you. For killing him.”

 

Julien’s eyes widened at this. Clearly surprised, he man leaned back. He found his composure very fast and smiled his business smile.

“I must say, I´m surprised. I thought you´d be grateful to LeBeau for finding you. Instead, you are thanking me for murdering a man.”

Spencer shrugged. His next words were true, so he spoke them slowly.

“You killed a man who would have raped me. I… I don´t think I would have been able to even sleep if I knew that man was out there alive, doing what he does. What if he’d come after me? He already set his eyes on me. And if not me, he would have done it to others. The only thing stopping him from doing that again… was what you did.”

Which didn´t mean he was not glad for Remy finding him. But it was not something Julien needed to be told.

The man looked at Spencer, visibly intrigued.

_Julien looked at him in pain. His breath was wheezing and painful. The bullet had hit his chest and he was going to die. And it would all be in vain, because Spencer would be death the next moment. Their attacker’s won´t let any of them live. And Julien’s father won´t let things rest until he found the men responsible for the murder of his son. He would send his daughter after them. Her and all the available forces as he would force the thieves’ hand in aiding him. The beginning of a war that would wear out everyone involved and change the survivors into bitter shells of what they once had been._

Spencer threw himself forward and knocked Julien against the seat and to the side. Sharp pain exploded in his shoulder and he screamed. The assassin, having reached for his knives to kill him, was now pulling him closer and to the side. Away from the line of fire. The car swayed to the side as Julien shouted orders to his driver. And the man followed, quick and effective. Julien’s hands were not gentle as he pushed Spencer away from himself and an agonized sob escaped the young genius’ lips. But the assassin ignored him and reached for the gun hidden in a small box underneath his seat.

Even as Spencer lied there and didn´t look up, he knew Julien won´t let any of the men live.

 _______________________________________________

 

When Spencer returned to the guild house, he felt almost insulted about how little time has passed. It felt like eternities but in truth, only a few hours had passed. Julien had taken him to one of their medic’s places and the doctor didn´t even bat an eye at the bullet wound. He didn’t comment on Spencer’s age either. Instead, he did his job, but he was kind enough to give Spencer pain medication before he removed the bullet. But it left the young genius unable to do anything about his mutation or control his visions. It felt almost like dreaming, as his mind slipped into another reality.

_“Do you know what is going to happen, Spencer?” The voice was urgent, and Spencer’s chin was gripped as he was forced to look into the blonde man’s eyes. “Tell me, what will happen if I challenge him?”_

_As Spencer looked up, the scene shifted, and he looked into Belladonna’s eyes. Her heart was broken, but she refused to cry. “You knew this was going to happen.” She accused and the pain in her eyes grew. “And you did it anyway!” Another scene, as his focus shifted again. But the change was increasingly smooth, the visions blurring into one another._

_“Y’ betrayed Remy!” Remy screamed. “Wh’ could ‘y not trust Remy, Spencer? Y’r not-“ Remy bit his lips and turned away in rage. A punch against the wall and by the sound of it, Remy´s hand was not getting out of this unharmed. “Y’ tink y’ know it all, don’t you, Spencer? But dat was not y’r decision to make, Penny!” the last word sounded like an insult and Spencer flinched hard as the endearment was twisted into something else. He looked at Remy as he felt tears run down his cheeks._

_“Penny. C’mon, Penny.” Remy’s voice was gentle, as he carefully wrapped his arms around Spencer and lifted him up to his arms to carry him._   
_Spencer closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the other mutant’s shoulder._   
_“Rem. I´m so sorry.” He whispered against the thief’s neck and the arms around him tightened._

_“Chose one to die.” The man said, and Spencer looked up and into the barrel of a weapon. “What?”_   
_“Your team member’s. Chose one to die.” He won´t. Not again. He was done choosing who was going to die and who was going to live._   
_”Kill me.” Spencer offered. He deserved it more than any of them._   
_“You said you´re not one of them.”_   
_“I lied.” But he didn´t. He was not one of them. Not really. He was worse._   
_“Your team has six other members. Tell me who dies.”_   
_“No.”_

There was no time to rest or think before Julien forced him to move again. There was a hard edge to the man, warning everyone not to mess with to him.

“You saw what was going to happen, didn´t you?” Julien demanded to know once they reached the office. The manager of the center, who was the rightful owner of the office, had only taken one look at Julien and left as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn’t even pick up his half eaten sandwich and cooling coffee but left it standing abandoned in an attempt to get out as fast as he could.

Spencer wondered why everyone seemed to be almost afraid for their lives. He himself didn´t feel even nervous. He knew for a fact that Julien won´t hurt him or anyone else. At least not tonight.

“I did.” He confirmed. Julien was staring at him.

“You knew a bullet was coming through the window and you….” He waved his hand. “Decided it was a smart move to get hit?”

Spencer blushed. “If you put it like this, it doesn´t really sound like a good idea.” He admitted and watched Julien´s lips twitch at the remark. Spencer sighed.

“I can´t control it. At least not all the time. Sometimes it just hits me and…” Spencer shrugged.

Julien was quiet as he looked at Spencer and after a few minutes of silent observation, Spencer couldn´t help but fidget.

“Spencer… That bullet would have killed me.” Julien admitted. “I will find out who’s responsible and I will find out how they managed to get this close unnoticed. And how it was possible for that bullet to go through safety glass.” His eyes hardened. “I suspect a mutant might have been involved. But that´s beside the point.” Julien said, as he leaned his back against the edge of the desk. “The guild has its own rules and what you did… I would be death if you didn´t do what you did and you got injured in the process. I´m not someone who likes to stay in debt, so I want you to think carefully. Take your time and when you´re ready, name your price. If it´s in my powers, I will repay my debt.”

Spencer blinked as his brain registered the words. This… he had not expected this. Did it mean he could demand anything?

“I don´t need an answer now.” Julien said as the silence grew heavy. “But I will ask you tomorrow. And the day after that. Until you give me an answer.”

The young genius nodded carefully. This was something he really needed to consider very carefully.

 _______________________________________________

 

 “Merde.” Remy cursed as he rushed towards Spencer. The thief was sitting on Spencer’s bed, waiting for the genius to return. Obviously, he must have heard of what had happed, because he instantly checked Spencer for wounds and peeked carefully at the bandage.

“I´m happy to see you too, Remy.” Spencer said with a tired smile, which earned him a worried look. Spencer sighed as he stepped closer to the other mutant. Without giving a care about the physical boundaries he himself usually valued the most, he wrapped his arms around Remy’s waist and leaned against the older teenager.

Remy, at first not moving, let out a surprised huff before he gently laid his arms around Spencer’s shoulders, carefully avoiding the wound.

“Spencer?” The thief questioned quietly. Already everyone in the building knew that Spencer Reid did not appreciate being touched. But there the boy was, cuddling up to Remy.

“I´m sorry.” Spencer huffed, as he tightened his grip. “It just came to me that… it….” His shoulder was hurting, but only now he became aware of the fact that he threw himself in front of a bullet. A bullet! There were just seconds between that bullet hitting his shoulder or a vital body part. If he had been just a bit too late or just a bit too soon…. Spencer felt his body start to shake. It now only dawned to him that after all of this, his body and mind were finally catching up and the shock was finally going down. At the same time, the pain medication was starting to lose its effect and Spencer found himself unable to deal with the pressure of so many possible visions, just at the edge of his mind. But Remy... Remy was calming. Safe. Comfort.

“Oh…” Remy made, a sound of realization. The thief tightened his hold for a bit, pulling Spencer closer. “It´s fine, cher. Y’r fine.”

“I´m tired.” Spencer said and instantly, he felt Remy guide him towards the very same bed the thief just stood up from. After the onslaught of his talent and with the shock wearing down, Spencer felt exhausted beyond anything he ever knew. As his brain was shutting down, he barely registered Remy putting him into bed.

But when Remy tried to leave, he immediately went rigid and Spencer desperately grasped for the other mutant. He ignored any words Remy was saying to encourage him to let go. If Remy went away now, he knew he won´t be able to hold the visions and dreams at bay.

“Please, Remy. Don´t go.” Spencer begged as he closed his eyes against the onslaught from both his visions and the real world. Both of them already overwhelming on their own. But together… Spencer tightened his grip on Remy´s wrist. It took a few seconds. Then, finally, the bed covers moved as the thief joined Spencer on the bed. Remy didn´t voice any protests when Spencer scooted closer.

Spencer was asleep within seconds.

_______________________________________________

 

Waking up was not easy. Spencer’s sleep was so deep, he didn´t even dream. At least, he didn´t remember dreaming and he was grateful for it. Still, returning to reality was hard, his mind felt as if it was stuck in a dark and numbing web.

His head was hurting and it took him a while to notice the words. Outside of his door, he heard a woman hissing viciously.

“- his bed, Remy! I don´t like it!”

“Cher, it´s not like that. Remy was just-“

“I don´t care!” She interrupted him. “Make sure he knows his place!”

Spencer opened his eyes to see Remy entering the room. For the short moment when the door was open, Spencer saw a blond girl, glaring daggers behind Remy’s back. When she noticed that he was awake, her glare turned icy and she turned around to stomp away.

He knew her name from his visions, although it was the first time he saw her in real live. Belladonna.

Then his attention returned to Remy, who was doing a surprisingly poor job at appearing nonchalant.

“’ow y’r feeling, cher?” The thief asked as he sat down on the bed.

“Tired.” The younger mutant answered honestly. He didn´t know why, he just slept and should be rested. Remy chuckled.

“Y’ used y’r powers to much, cher.” The other mutant told him, gently. Spencer was not sure if he shouldn´t disagree. He didn´t really provoke a vision, it just happened. Still, he yawned and snuggled into the covers. But something wasn´t feeling right. Opening his eyes, he looked pleading at Remy. It earned him a fond smile and – yes! – the Cajun joined him on the bed. Smiling, Spencer scooted closer and closed his eyes again.

_______________________________________________

 

The next time he woke, Remy was gone. But Spencer was not alone in the room. Looking down at him, Julien stood at the end of his bed.

“You´ve came for your answer.” Spencer muttered, not bothering with any greeting.

A small smile lifted the left corner of Julien’s lips.  
“You´ve seen that or-?”

“Hm…” Spencer shook his head. “No. You´ve said you´ll ask every day.” Pushing himself up on his right elbow, the young genius comped his left hand to comp his messy hair back. Julien’s half smile grew into a full one and he nodded.

“I always keep my word. Do you have an answer?”

“Yes.”

 


End file.
